Test Subject: Fujino
by emoxsongxwriter
Summary: 10 years ago Natsuki visited her mother's lab and found a door labeled Fujino. She went in to find a naked woman with red eyes. She smiled at Natsuki revealing sharp fangs. 10 years later Natsuki returns to the lab to find that vampire girl again. shiznat
1. Subject Fujino

**Test Subject: Fujino**

**Summary: 10 years ago Natsuki Kuga visited her mother's lab after falling sick and not going to school. There she found a mysterious door labeled 'Fujino'. The name sounded somewhat enchanting to her, and so curiosity got the better of her. Inside the room, she was shocked to find a naked woman no older than 24, with blood red eyes, locked up inside a cell. The woman smiled at her and revealed two very pointed fangs. 10 years later, Natsuki at the age of 20, gets offered a job at the lab, just to find out that her first assignment, is to be the caretaker of that very cell. She was to be the cell attendant for test subject Shizuru Fujino. Shiznat obviously, with a little Naonat in it. **

**

* * *

**

**10 years ago…**

"Mama, are we there yet?" The little girl's voice was filled with impatience and excitement. She had fallen ill today, and it was not advisable for her to go to school. Her mother was a busy woman, a head researcher and the founder of the Kuga laboratory. Staying home and looking after her beloved daughter is impossible as expected. Seeing no other way, Saeko Kuga brought Natsuki along with her to work.

"We're almost there Nat-chan." The mother informed her child. She pointed over to a white building from inside the car, that looked a little like a hospital, as if to prove her point. "Can you see that white building there?"

"MHM!" Natsuki acknowledged in an excited squeal.

The car backed up into the parking lot, followed by the slamming of car doors. The little girl with navy blue hair ran over to her mother, and grabbed her hands. "Now Nat-chan, if you want to enter the lab, you have to be good. Do you remember the agreement we had before coming out here?"

"Mhm." The 10 year old let out a cheesy grin. "No wandering off by myself, No touching any equipment, and most importantly, no going into any rooms with a no entry sign on it." She ruled out one by one.

The older woman simply laughed at her little girl and patted her with much affection, giving Natsuki a teasing wink. "Good girl. It seems like you've remembered them all ne?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**4 hours later**

Chibi Natsuki had waited in the room her mother put her in, for about 4 hours ever since her mama's meeting started, remembering being told she was to stay in there until her mother came for her. She was getting all fidgety and her butt just refused to remain seated any longer. 4 hours was way beyond the capability of a 10 year old child's patience, and so in the end, she decided to go looking for her mother instead. After all, she _had_ become heated from waiting and her stomach was grumbling quite violently too.

The pig tailed girl walked around the maze-like building for quite some time, but still found no luck in locating her mother's meeting room. She sighed and puffed her cheeks out adorably as a display of irritation. "I-I'm lost…Mou, Watashi wa, baka mitai? (Man, I'm an idiot aren't I?) Mama is going to be mad at me now, I broke our agreement." Natsuki let out another sigh of disappointment in herself. Just as she was about to give up and try to find her way back to the boring waiting room, she came across a huge silver door about 3 times her height. The blue haired girl spun on her heels and took a step towards it. Somehow she found the door very intriguing, it gave off a vibe of secretiveness and mysteriousness. Obviously a door this big, was hiding something, preventing people from getting to what's inside, or rather, preventing what's inside from breaking out. It was eerie, but interesting at the same time to the adventure-seeking, excitement-lacking girl who stood before what's inside, and the door between them. A large rectangular plastic coated sign, clearly read 'No entry, staff only' in bold capital red blocks. Something like that was obviously a warning right? To alert people of the dangers behind it right? Wrong! To little Nat-chan here who loved adventure, it was an invitation to go right in. A part of her really wanted to open the door and step right in, but another part of her chose to respect her mother's and her agreement. She was about to turn around and go, until something else caught her attention. This time, it was a metal plate right underneath the plastic one which had the words 'Test Subject: Fujino' imprinted in black on it. _Fujino…_ 'Fujino…' thought Natsuki. 'That name, its so, elegant, beautiful, enchanting almost. I wonder what's inside… Fujino is a human name right? Could there be a fairy inside? A goddess maybe? Heh… whoever or whatever is inside, should be an absolute beauty ne?' At that moment, the agreement between mother and daughter was completely forgotten.

Natsuki reached out to grab the cold metal handle, pushing it downwards to no avail. Now it is confirmed even more so, that whatever was inside, was truly dangerous. The eager girl wasn't afraid though, in fact, she had never been more intrigued than this in her whole 10 years of living. This wouldn't do, pushing down some more would just cause the handle to break off. Of course that wouldn't be possible for a girl her strength, but it felt that way to Natsuki anyway. She hastily looked around for a key of some sort, or another way to get in and noticed a white box nested just beside the door. It had nothing on it, but a strip of infra red light across it. She immediately recognized what it was as she remembered seeing her mother do this at the entrance of the lab. It was an identification scanner, which scanned a person's irises to confirm entry. Realisation struck Natsuki. 'I have mother's eyes, it may not be exactly the same, but lets just hope that it is similar enough to fool the scanner. No harm in trying right?' The little girl tip toed to try to reach the white box, but as she feared, she was a little too short. She was short of an inch apparently. If she could just find something to stand on… Her eyes scanned the area for anything to use as a stool, and the emerald green orbs landed on what appears to be a wooden crate.

She dashed over to the half lidded crate, deciding to slide the lid back in place and use it to reach the required height, she got hold of the lid and began to push. As she was doing that task, she managed to peer inside the crate, making out what seemed to be a syringe and a few bottles containing maroon coloured liquid. 'Blood?' Natsuki thought at the back of her mind. However, she didn't bother too much about that, since her mind's too busy being occupied by something else. Placing the crate up against the white walls, she climbed onto the box and bent down a little so her green eyes were leveled with the infra red scanner. 'Scanning in process' appeared on the screen. A while later, a voice sounded from the speakers of the white box. "Iris identification confirmed. Saeko Kuga, access granted." And with that the huge door slid open sideways to the right. Stepping down from the crate, Natsuki let her forest green eyes glance around the dark room for a while, before she held her breath and took a step in. As soon as she entered the first few centimeters of the room, the lights automatically flickered on, revealing a few experimental tables filled with all sorts of scientific equipment around the corners of the room, a single metallic table/bed positioned in the center, and right at the back of the room, there was a cell. A cage maybe.

Natsuki had always been the type to like animals. Wolfs and dogs preferably, but that didn't stop her from liking or being interested in other animals as well. For a not so developed mind of a 10 year old, the first thing that came to her mind when she saw the metal bars of the cell, was 'An animal!' Placing all thoughts of 'safety first' to the side, she happily ran all the way to the back of the room, only to stop dead in her tracks, and loose all the excitement she previously felt. The huge smile on her face, had been replaced by a small frown, a slight tilting of her blue head, and a look of confusion. The shocked child felt her face burn up at the sight before her. Never before had she witnessed something so beautiful, something so breathtakingly explicit, something that made her heart skip a beat.

There in the center of the cell laid a sleeping figure, fully nude, smooth hip-length chestnut hair parted and covered every perfect curve of her pale body. Natsuki hadn't noticed that she had actually been holding her breath for quite some time now, and when she let it out, it came out quite loudly. "[Sighs] Kirei…(beautiful)" The blunette couldn't help but say that last line, and both her hands were immediately smacked against her mouth as she realized how loudly she just said that, hoping hands against her mouth could've stopped her voice from reaching the naked beauty's ears, but as expected, that didn't happen. The slender figure stirred on the floor letting out a soft moan. Every single movement made by the goddess in front of her, made her heart beat like crazy. 'How could someone like that possibly be dangerous?' Natsuki mused.

The woman who had her back facing the blushing girl slowly got up on all fours letting her honey coloured hair cascade around her face from her neck and back, entrapping her body with locks of smooth hair. At hearing the sound of Natsuki's flabbergasted gasp, the woman crawled _very provocatively_ towards the frozen figure, with hair still covering the side of her face, and a neat fringe hovering just above her eyes. The woman brought her head up and found flashing green eyes that seemed to glow, staring back at her, accompanied by an extremely cute blush. She chuckled and dragged her hands backwards from her crawling position, placing them on her laps, as she tucked her feet under her, in the form of traditional Japanese sitting position. Natsuki couldn't help but to let her eyes wander from those mezmerising inhuman red eyes down to those swollen chests and smooth pale thighs. The woman noticed this, and giggled. "Like what you see?" She teased.

"E-eh?" Natsuki's eyes shot back up to meet the woman's crimson gaze again. Those crimson orbs, the speechless blushing girl couldn't quite put a finger on it, but they just didn't seem human. No human she ever met, had red eyes that looked like this, not ones that could hypnotize you and draw you to their owner. "I-I-I… you can talk? A-are you human? Why are you locked up like a wild animal?" The younger girl couldn't help blurt out those questions, wondering why such a beautiful woman was locked up in a cell like this. It was cold, dark, and she had obviously been experimented on. She felt pity for the caged woman.

"Ara, are you my new cell attendant?" The sitting brunette started to speak again, in a very thick Kyoto accent, completely ignoring the questions. "Well I'll have to thank them for assigning me such a cute little girl ne?" The test subject teased and winked causing Natsuki to deepen her blush. "My name is Fujino Shizuru. Or as you people here call me 'Subject Fujino.' What's yours?" Fujino seemed really polite and totally harmless to the still speechless girl, helping her calm down a little. But Natsuki was still prepared to run if anything happened. Although the person in the cell seemed friendly enough, Natsuki couldn't shake off the nonhuman aura being omitted around her.

"N-Natsuki… Kuga." Maybe it was her imagination, but Natsuki could've sworn she saw Shizuru's eyes narrow at hearing 'Kuga'. The tawny haired woman's smile grew wider. It grew so wide, that the raven haired girl spotted 2 pointed teeth at the top corners of Shizuru's mouth. Confusion coursed through every part of Natsuki's body, making her shiver. 'Pointed? Why are her teeth pointed? I-is she even human? She looks human though… But what kind of human can possibly so charming?' Thoughts were flooding the little girl's mind, until Shizuru's voice snapped her back to reality.

"So Nat-su-ki, how's your mother?" The woman smirked revealing more of her pointed fangs.

Natsuki started to panic a little. 'My mother? How does she know my mother? Could it be that she's one of the test subjects assigned to mother's division?' "S-she's okay…" Shizuru noticed Natsuki's fear and changed her smirk into a sweet smile.

"I see. That's good then." Fujino's expression seemed to soften to comfort the frightened girl. "You look just like her…" There was a hint of sorrow in her voice that Natsuki just barely missed. "Won't you come here so I can see you a little clearer?" The crimson eyed subject beckoned the little girl over with her index raven haired girl really didn't want to go near the sitting woman, but found herself drawn to her for some reason. _Her voice. Her expression. Her body. Her eyes. _Everything drew Natsuki to her. The girl nodded and took a few steps closer to the cell, she got as close as she could get. Shizuru smiled again and got up from the floor, towering over the shorter child. Natsuki's face was leveled with the older woman's chest making her change shades of pink. She suddenly felt a cold hand touch her cheek through the gaps in the metal bars and nearly jumped, but was soon soothed by the gentle continuous strokes she was receiving from those ice cold fingers. "You really are like her… Kawaii." She heard Shizuru whisper. By now she was so engrossed in that gentle touch, she didn't care less about what the mysterious woman did to her anymore. Shizuru reached out to grab the other side of Natsuki's face with her other hand, and held her head in place. The Kyoto born brought Natsuki's face as close to her own as possible and bent down, she leaned in hoping her lips would still connect with the other girl's, even through the gaps of the bars. Their lips were about to touch, until another blue haired woman charged towards them.

"FUJINO! Get away from her!" The worried voice screamed. Just as Shizuru's eye's shot open, Natsuki was snatched away from her grasp. Saeko Kuga had retrieved her daughter and backed up at least a few feet away from the cell. She anxiously shook her daughter out of the trance she was under, and fortunately it worked. "M-mama?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Natsuki. It was my fault, I shouldn't have left you alone like that." Saeko let her tears fall onto Natsuki's cheeks.

"N-no mother." The girl shook her head. "I should have stuck to our agreement shouldn't I?"

"Baka, that doesn't matter at the moment! I don't know what I'd do if you were bitten by her…" With that being said, she pulled Natsuki into a tight hug.

"Bitten?" Natsuki asked, confused. Saeko didn't answer, but turned her head to glare at Fujino.

Shizuru's face had become emotionless, but the sadness and grief was evident in her red eyes. "Saeko…" She cooed. "I missed you. You haven't come to see me in such a long time…"

"I will never forgive you if you lay a finger on Natsuki." Saeko hissed.

"N-no mama, this woman wasn't doing anything to harm me, she is kind, why did you lock her up like that…" The girl was completely being ignored.

Shizuru let a mask slide over her half psychotic state, and her smirk returned. "Ara, I was doing nothing but embracing my lover's daughter am I not? I don't find anything wrong with that."

"Cut the crap Fujino. I told you, it's over." 'Lover? Mama's…?' Natsuki was seriously having troubles thinking straight now. 'What about papa?'

"Fujino you say…" Shizuru let out a sad smile. "Won't you call me by my first name like you used to?" No reply. The smirking turned into a small sad frown. "It may be over for us Saeko, But my my… Natsuki… she's so much like you." She said this with grimace.

"NOT A CHANCE." The older blunette deadpanned. "My daughter isn't yours to take." Saeko grabbed Natsuki's hand and proceeded to walk out the door.

"I loved you Saeko." Shizuru whispered, then focused her gaze on the child who had her back facing her. "And very soon, you will love me too Nat-su-ki."

As if on cue Natsuki turned her head back to take one last look at her brown haired friend. "Good bye Shizuru, I'll see you soon." The little girl said out loud. Shizuru smiled as a response, and as soon as the two were out of the room, and the door slammed shut, the brunette broke down.

* * *

_**In the car**_

"Mama, what did you mean by 'bitten'?" Asked a still very confused Natsuki.

"Natsuki… [Sigh] There's no use hiding it from you anymore. Did you see that woman's sharp teeth?"

"Yes." Natsuki confirmed.

"Well, our lab is doing research on her species, and she is the only specimen. Others of her kind are still in hiding. Natsuki, she is a Hematophian."

"Hematophian?" Natsuki repeated.

"Yes. Beings who survive by feeding on blood."

The younger girl's eyes grew wide. "You mean, like a VAMPIRE?"

Saeko noticed the excitement in her daughter's eyes and her seriousness faded a little. Natsuki was just too cute to stay completely serious around. She chuckled slightly. "Haha, well, I guess you can put it in that way. But vampires are fiction. Vampire is the mythical name for these beings, and the legends about them aren't true. They are really called hematophians. It comes from the term 'Hematophagy' meaning an animal's habbit of feeding on blood. If you weren't careful, she could've bitten you, and if the hematophian virus she carries, came in contact with any of your blood cells, you'll turn into one too." Saeko is always happy to educate her daughter on scientific things, since Natsuki would be her successor in the future.

"EH?! Mama, you mean I could have been turned into a blood sucking monster too?" Natsuki sounded oddly curious about this.

"Ehem, well yes."

"Heh… But she looked so harmless, so sad, so lonely." The girl's tone softened a little. Saeko frowned a bit at hearing her daughter's observations. She felt something tug at her heart. "Mama, what did she mean when she…" Natsuki trailed off. "When she said lover?"

Saeko was caught totally off guard by this question. "N-Nat-chan, I will tell you about this, but not now okay?" 'I will tell you my daughter, when you're mature enough to handle it.'

"Um… okay, and-and will I ever see that woman again?" Natsuki hung her head a little. "I-I know she's a dangerous hematop…hematoph…hematop-something, and all, and she did scare me a little…but I really want to see her again…"

Saeko sighed. There was no stopping her daughter when she was like this. But she had to make sure Natsuki would be old enough to take care of herself before letting her see Shizuru again. "Okay I'll let you see her soon. So for now, make sure you pass all your science tests, so you can work at the lab in the future and see her everyday ne?"

"Hai!" Came the girl's enthusiastic reply, earning her a pat from her mother.

"Oh, and mum, how did you find me?"

"My meeting room was just around the corner, and when I turned I found the door to Fujino's cell opened. I suddenly thought of you and panicked." Came the straightforward answer.

"Oh."

"How did you open the door anyway?"

"Teehee… That's a secret!."

"Hai, hai…"

The 2 drove home in silence after that. 'Soon' never came for Natsuki. She never got to see Shizuru Fujino again after that day. And so she studied hard, remembering her mother's promise. She aced every test, and completed college with a science degree in America.

* * *

**10 years later**

A certain cobalt haired woman stopped her bike with a screech just outside the lab. The cute pig tailed little girl was long gone, and replaced with a tough hot biker. Natsuki Kuga, aged 20.

She tore of her leathers and threw them on her bike, grabbed her bag and walked in the front entrance after doing an iris recognition. Stepping into the office, she was greeted by a 48 year old split image of herself. She greeted the woman back with a subtle smile. "Mama." Her voice was now low and husky as compared to squeaky and adorable 10 years ago.

"Natsuki!" The woman glomped her. Look at you! You're all grown up now! My little Nat-chan is gone!" Saeko hugged her daughter and Natsuki chuckled.

"Yeah. And I'm back with a science degree waiting for you to offer me a part time job." The biker winked and hugged back.

"OF COURSE! You can get started right away. It has always been my dream to work side by side with my daughter. So how was America?"

"Meh, It was cool." Natsuki laughed.

"Oh goodie. Okay let me introduce you to Mai Tokiha. She will be the one who is in charge of your division, and assign you your duties" A lady with flaming orange hair got up from the couch. 'Oh god, I didn't notice her at all… My bad.' The now grown up Natsuki scolded herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki-chan." The orange headed woman smile warmly.

"Same here." The blue headed girl smiled back, and Mai blushed. "Well we should get started shouldn't we?" Mai nodded, and lead the new comer out of the office. "See you later mama."

"Ah! Good luck!" Saeko cheered.

* * *

**Inside a laboratory.**

"Okay Natsuki-chan, this is your key and lab coat, please keep the key with you at all times and put on your lab coat whenever you're at work." Mai instructed.

"Key?"

"Yes, Key."

"Wait, don't doors here use recognition? Why would I need a key?"

Mai looked at Natsuki for a while before coming up with an answer. She knocked her knuckle on her forehead and stuck out her tongue, as if to symbolize her apology for her sudden speechlessness there. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, since you're new here, we'll start you off with something easy. All you'll need to do for a period of a few months, is to be the cell attendant of a test subject we just moved over here from the other division. She's dangerous though, so you'll need to be careful, but I'm sure a tough girl like you can handle a simple task like this ne?" Mai playfully punched Natsuki on the arm.

"A-ah…"

"Sorry Natsuki, but you're the only one available for this task in this division at the moment, until we find someone new." The orange-head smiled sheepishly.

"Haha, it's no problem. So they key is for the cell am I right?"

"Yes." Mai grinned. "You figured that out ne? You sure are smart." The head of the division stuck out her tongue. "Oh I must warn you though, you have to make sure you activate security entry when you open the cell door, so the subject can't escape. I'll show you what it does later on, but for now lets just introduce you to your test subject okay?"

They came to a huge silver door, which was only about a few inches taller than Natsuki now. It felt Nostalgic to her, and she seemed to remember a similar situation where the door was a lot bigger. 'Mai tokiha, access granted.' Came the all too familiar computerized voice. As the door slid open, Natsuki's dark green eyes went wide. A thousand emotions flooded into her at once as soon as her gaze came in contact with those crimson eyes. Those red inhuman eyes, the ones she could never forget. She stood frozen to the spot again, and the next thing made all her memories pierce her mind at once. She always knew she had a reason to come back to the lab, but she forgot what that reason was. _Until now…_

"Ara ara, what do we have here? I wake up from my nap and the first thing my eyes are greeted by, is this delightful sight. Nat-chan, my cute little cell attendant all those years ago grew up to become such a handsome girl ne…"

Shocked, Natsuki said the only words that were able to come out of her dry throat. "S-Shizuru Fujino… Hematophian…"

The red eyed goddess smirked flirtatiously revealing her pearl-white pointed canines.

* * *

**[Yawns] Well I'm glad I'm done with this first chapter :P I did it in secret, since I wasn't allowed to stay up late during school days -.-' Writing fanfiction in the bathroom gave me a backache ^^"**

**But yes, this is my very fist mai hime VAMPIRE FIC! :D I've been seeing a lot of hime vampy fics, and I really enjoy them, so might as well write one of my own :3 As you can see, I put in a little of my own ideas there to make it more original. For example, instead of vampire, I used hematophian. Okay okay, I know what you're thinking, 'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A HEMATOPHIAN?!' well there isn't such a word. I made it up. However, there is a word called hematophagy. You can search it up on google XD I basically made up my own word from that term. **

**I don't think I did a good job at this chapter, honestly lol. Cuz I was half asleep while I wrote it O.o So, if there's anything you don't understand, of confused about, you can always ask me X3 in the reviews section, or you can pm me. **

**Any flames, (Which I think I'm gonna get a lot of lol), suggestions, comments, ideas, what so ever, goes to the reviews section or pm :DD**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Ashley.**


	2. Blood lust and New enemies

**Chapter 2: Blood lust and New enemies  
**

**Well here's part 2. I'm not gonna have an author's note at the end, like usual, cuz I figured that people might be getting annoyed with my long author's notes ^^" lol. Oh and this chapter will be shorter, cuz I have exams coming up, and I'm really busy, So I have come to a conclusion that I can update very regularly if I keep the chapters short. Either that, or there will be a huge update time gap between each chapter, which would suck, cuz then readers might forget the plot or get confused T_T Yeah, I think people would prefer me to write shorter chapters, if it meant updating very regularly :3 Sorry...Blame my exams DX **

**Ps. Thank you to all who reviewed. 46 reviews for a chap?! *sniffles with teary eyes* Arigatou mina… (thanks everyone) Thanks to you guys, I just broke my own review record lmao. Oh and to blackfang64, sorry I haven't been sending your beta-ed fics back to you, as I've been extremely busy, but I'll send it back to you soon yeah? I hope you can wait a little longer. So yeah, I'll take no more of your time, and present you the second chapter. **

**

* * *

**

"Ara ara… why do you look so shocked to see me Nat-su-ki? I thought you'd be happy too." Shizuru faked a pout.

"N-no I, I'm just surprised that's all." While Natsuki was busy gaping at the naked woman before her, something else was happening at the back of her mind. 'Wasn't she like 20 something the last time I saw her?! That was like 10 years ago, and now she's STILL 20 something? Okay, I really need to stop being so paranoid. Maybe she did age, but her physical appearance remained the same and... WAIT how's that possible? And why the hell does she look so much more attractive to me now?!' The wolf's heart was pumping at 10 beats per second.

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's silence and was beginning to feel a little irritated that they hadn't seen each other in such a long time, and the cobalt haired woman didn't seem the least bit excited. The nonhuman decided that a little bit of teasing would be able to do the trick, since she was the master of charms and all. "Hmm? Natsuki doesn't seem the least bit happy to see me…maybe she just came to see my body after all? Judging from where your eyes are directed at." The red eyed woman raised an eye brow.

That action immediately cause Natsuki's face to turn from awe to incredulousness. "W-what?!" After hearing a soft giggle from inside the cell Natsuki calmed down a little but held that cold tough look on her face. [cough] "Yes well let me introduce myself all over again." On the surface, the blue headed woman was acting as though none of this had affected her, when in reality she was actually overwhelmed with all kinds of different emotions. "My name is Natsuki Kuga, and I will be your cell attendant for a period of a few months." She stated calmly.

'A few months? So after this I won't be seeing my Natsuki anymore? I can't let that happen. I will find a way to make sure she stays with me. But for now I should enjoy this as much as I can.' Thought the Kyoto hematophian. Shizuru smirked. "I'm Shizuru Fujino, it's a pleasure to meet you. _Again._ _Kuga-san._" As soon as 'Kuga' was said, Shizuru's tone dropped an octave lower, sending out a very spine chilling aura around the room.

"A-ah… so how have you been?" Natsuki tried to avoid the older woman's intense gaze.

"You mean, for the last 10 years?" Shizuru playfully mocked.

"Eh? It's already been that long?" The now grown up Natsuki was shocked as she realized that's exactly how long it's been. 'So the 'soon' never came did it… she must have waited all these years… I have to apologise.' But before Natsuki was able to, the tawny headed woman cut in.

"Rather lonely I must admit." There was a hint of hurt under that straight mask the vampire had put on.

Natsuki winced at this a little. "So..ka..(I see)" The puppy turned her head slightly away from Shizuru's, feeling guilt slowly spread across her chest. This obviously caught the test subject's attention.

"But it's alright now, since you're already here with me." Shizuru whispered and got up from her sitting spot where she had just woken up after her short nap. "You're going to spend a lot of time with me to make it up to me anyway, aren't you?" This may have sounded like a question, but to Natsuki's ears, it sounded very much like a demand. It was then for the first time, the blunette noticed Shizuru's eyes glowed a little red. It could've been waved off as a hallucination, but there was definitely a tint of lust in those deep red seas. Once again she felt herself drawn to them. The never aging test subject, took advantage of this situation and walked right up to the metal bars where Natsuki was fast approaching.

The raven haired girl didn't know what was happening, but the same feeling she had felt 10 years ago, emerged from deep within her body again, burning her up, like ice melting under a soft and gentle inferno. She suddenly had the urge to touch the woman in front of her after looking into her eyes. "Shizuru, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Natsuki reached out to touch the other woman's pale hands which were now both wrapped around two of the vertical cell bars, to pull her body as close to the metal as possible. The younger girl jumped a little from the touch, just as she did when she was younger. Shizuru's hands were as cold as ice, colder than hers. Natsuki wrapped her bigger hands around Shizuru's smaller cold ones, and rested her head on the cold metal bars while closing her eyes.

'Natsuki's hands are so big and warm… how much she's grown since then. She's looking more and more like her mother by the second, but no, she has her own qualities. Maybe that's why I feel that it's okay to let Saeko go if I have her… I never thought anyone would be able to replace Saeko… I guess Natsuki is special in a way ne? [Sigh] I think I'm falling for her, hard. She's no longer Saeko's little girl anymore, she's no longer 'just a replacement' anymore…so I'll claim her.' Shizuru sighed in contentment at Natsuki's touch and closed her eyes as her breathing got heavier. She could smell something really intoxicating being emitted from the younger girl. 'Finally, no interruptions… I've waited so long for this Natsuki.'

However, not before long, Natsuki's intoxicating scent began to take over the caged woman. Her teeth started to throb, and her eyes glowed, a more luminous red hidden behind her tightly shut eyelids of course. She tightened her grip on the strong metal bars, trying to maintain this comfortable position a little longer, fighting hard not to give in to what her body wants and what her hematophagy instincts tell her. Her lips trembled slightly, barely revealing her white fangs that were starting to expand a little.

This was bad, Shizuru knew what was going to happen if she didn't stop now, but she loved the girl in front of her very much, and didn't want to be apart from her. 'Ara… why is Natsuki's sent having this effect on me? Could be because of how long I had missed her, how much I had wanted her? Someone, Mai-san, Tate-san…_Saeko_… anyone, please, just come and pull Natsuki away from me now, restrain me, drug me, before I do anything stupid.' That being said in her mind, but her body refused to obey her. She wanted the blue haired girl. _Needed her._

Meanwhile, the biker was having an internal battle with herself. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't be getting so close to her, she's supposed to be extremely dangerous… Nanda(what) How can she possibly hurt me… No, I have to remember what mother said about hematophians, I shouldn't even be near one… But she's not just any bloodsucker, she's, she's Shizuru. The friendly Shizuru I had remembered… But this is going against Mai-san's rules, oh boy I'm gonna be in trouble when she- wait, Where is Mai anyway?! Shouldn't she have sprung into action by now?'

Natsuki opened her eyes to see the older woman shaking slightly, and felt the tension of Shizuru's hands, on her palms. 'Is she… crying?' As much as the biker wanted to comfort the trembling woman, she also felt a little nervous being with her alone, with Mai no where to be seen, so she gently pulled herself away from the reluctant Shizuru and turned her head around to see that Mai was no where in sight. She could've sworn Shizuru had tried to grab her hands to prevent her from pulling away, but again, she let it slide, judging that making sure Mai was around to guide her, was more important at the moment.

Turning her body around fully, she called out. "Mai? Hello? Are you there? Where are yo- gah!" Without warning, two thin but strong arms, promptly and swiftly encircled the latter's waist and violently pulled her back against the cell bars, slamming her back into the metal quite painfully, forcing a short agonizing groan to come out from the girl's throat. "Ouch, what the fuck… S-Shizuru?" The wincing girl didn't get a reply from the Kyoto beauty, but instead, was frozen by puffs of hot breath felt at the back of her neck, and hearing a series of heavy breathing that sounded almost gracefully animalistic. (Gracefully animalistic… uh, how's that even possible? Oh well, anything is possible when being applied to a Fujino.)

At this point, the young scientist was starting to panic a little. "Uh, Shizuru? W-what's going on?"

"Blood." Shizuru unconsciously hissed in a low voice.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "S-Shizuru? N-Nani?(what?)" The trapped puppy began to squirm a little, eager to get out of her predator's grasp.

"You smell so good Natsuki… I want you." Shizuru's voice became so desperate and needy, that it no longer had any consideration in it, which was really starting to creep Natsuki out. Shizuru was beginning to lose all human properties, and the latter knew it.

Memories of what her mother had told her about hematophians, flooded Natsuki's brain in an instant. '_Natsuki, she is a hematophian.' _

_'Hematophian?'_

'_Yes. Beings who survive by feeding on blood.'_

Natsuki suddenly realized what kind of trouble she was in, but it was too late to do anything about it. The blood-hungry being behind her, had a firm grip around her slim but toned waist, which she was struggling to get out of. 'She probably hasn't eaten for a few days since she had just been transferred from another division.' Natsuki concluded. A sudden sensation of electrical currents shooting through her veins was felt as soon as the brunette's tongue darted out to flick at the sensitive skin of her neck. "Uhn…S-Shizuru…" Was all Natsuki managed to moan. "S-stop…" A thousand thoughts stabbed at the poor girl's mind once again. 'W-what is this feeling? It's like, it's like a numbing sensation, but at the same time it cool and relaxing… like an ice cube touching your skin. Is this the side effect of coming in contact with a hematophian's saliva? Mother had never told me this before.'

Natsuki was clearly very scared right now, but contemplated on not panicking in her thoughts, knowing that her squirming would just agitate the vampire even more. 'I see… so this is how they feed on their preys. Numb them with their saliva, making them relax and not feel the pain when their teeth penetrate their victims, killing them in such a kind way, but it's such a cruel way at the same time. You'd be dead and you won't even realize it. [Sigh] I should've listened to Mai and mother, when they told me that Shizuru would be dangerous, now I know why. She can put you totally under her command by those mezmerising eyes…Yes. So dangerously beautiful. So, is this the end for me? I just became legal not too long ago too… such a waste ne?'

The young scientist continued her internal drabble, while knowing it would be pointless to resist, since her mother also forgot to tell her that 'these beings' also had inhuman strength capacities, when suddenly, the very faint feeling of 2 pointed objects, resting against her skin, through the numbness, snapped her out of her thoughts. Apparently the wideness of space between each metal bar, was just enough for Shizuru to poke part of her face out, to reach the younger girl's neck which was pressed tightly against the bars.

Natsuki was beginning to feel sleepy, probably another side effect from the saliva. She was very… comfortably numb. Somehow, the thought of dying in Shizuru's arms didn't scare her at all. She felt happy to die, if it was for Shizuru. This thought disturbed her to no end. Was it another side effect? Or was this her own feelings? She was unsure now. Before being completely knocked out, she managed to whisper with her last few conscious breaths. "Shizuru…" The hematophian's ear twitched a little at the sincerity and gentleness of Natsuki's voice. The last thing Natsuki felt, was something wet dripping onto her neck. 'Tears?' Her body went limp.

Keeping her fangs intact with Natsuki's skin, even in Shizuru's trance like state of blood lust, the conscious part of her, somehow stopped her from adding more pressure to her fangs to fully sink it into Natsuki. The very thought of doing it pained her, but she was just so absolutely thirsty, and the blunette's delicious scent just added to her thirst. No one had ever made her lose control before, except Natsuki. She held that position for as long as possible, fighting to control herself. Tears flowed down her emotionless face, from glowing red eyes, dripping onto Natsuki's neck. "Natsuki, I'm sorry…Mai-san, hurry up and come back to restrain me before I hurt her…"

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in an abandoned building located in the middle of an isolated part of the forest a few 100 miles away from the lab…**

A redhead sat on the edge of a window pane with crossed legs and looked down at a black haired man who was kneeling respectfully before her. Holding a bottle of red liquid, she sipped it quietly.

"So, what news have you got for me Takeda?" She said in a husky voice. "I hope you didn't bring me any un-useful news this time." Her lime green eyes glowed fiercely in the dark, even if her face held no emotions, it was as stern as Shizuru's.

"Y-yes." The man stuttered. "I have information on Shizuru Fujino's whereabouts." He bowed his head a little more as he spoke.

Predatory lime green eyes lit up with amusement. "I see. Going undercover as a scientist at different labs have proved useful. Well done Takeda."

"Yes master. And I've also acquired the files of Fujino-san's previous cell attendants, incase you might find them useful." He handed them to Nao.

"Good work. You're dismissed till I give you further orders."

"Hai!(yes)" He got up and went outside, closing the door behind him.

"I've waited for 57 years Fujino. Now I'll get my revenge. She flipped through the file picking out a few attendants that either looked like they'd pack quite a good meal, or seemed to have the information she needed for interrogation. She randomly picked out some more, until she came to the end of the page. "Latest cell attendant. Natsuki Kuga." She read out loud, and scanned the picture. "Ho?... (oh?) She's quite a hottie isn't she?" The redhead chuckled. "Hmm she seems deliciously interesting…" She took the photo out, and eyed it, and licked her blood stained lips, letting her doggish libido take over for while. After reading about the other girl's location, she decided that she'd pay the blue-headed girl a visit the very next evening.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Natsuki: Hey how come I don't get to be the vampire?**

**Shizuru: Because you don't have red eyes. (Smiles)**

**Natsuki: That's… so stereo typical (grumbles)**

**Shady puppy: Oh I know! Natsuki can be a werewolf then!**

**Ashley: (Shakes head) Nope. No werewolves in this fic.**

**Shade Puppy: O.o (points at fic) But what about this?**

**Ashley: Takes a look. (The fic reads: Letting her doggish libido take over)**

**Natsuki: The redhead sounds pretty werewolvish to me (looks at Ashley and raises eye brow)**

**Ashley: (smirks) Hey, maybe I should make her a werewolf! (sighs) Guess I have to find a new name for werewolves to make my fic original then…**

**Shade Puppy: Yeah! Nao as a werewolf is pretty original! (grins)**

**Natsuki: O.O Wait! You mean… the redhead is Nao!?**

**Ashley: (smirks even more) Yes.**

**Natsuki: No! don't put her in the fic! That woman stalks me! (shivers) Quick! Change it while you still can!**

**Shade and Ashley: (Thoughts: Hmmm I wonder if Nao will come when we call her, so we get to see Natsuki's cute frightened expression! –squeals-) Nao! Oh Na- (Notices Shizuru's death glare with glowing red eyes.)**

**Shade and Ashley: OMG **

**Shizuru: (Bares fangs) Were you trying to frighten my poor Natsuki?**

**Shade an Ashley: No! (Runs away)**

**Shizuru: Ara ara… they looked just like scared puppies… How cute!**

**Natsuki: (Huffs)**

**Shizuru: (hugs Natsuki from behind) Aww don't be sad. You're MY only puppy.**

**Natsuki: (blushes) Ne… Shizuru, how did you suddenly grow fangs anyway? **

**Shizuru: (smiles innocently) E bay.**

**Natsuki: (Sweat drops)**

**End Omake.**

**Ashley.**


	3. Lycan Morphian

**Heres the new chapter. Sorry for the late update. First, school and exams. (really wanna burn it down) Second, my computer got fried by lightning so all my data was gone, hence the incompletion of beta documents. (Really sorry blackfang64) I lost all of the story documents DX But yeah, I'm not going to take up any more of your time with my long author notes again. Oh and before the chapter starts, may I kindly ask all anonymous reviewers to use your accounts? Lol sorry, its not because I want to track you down if you flame or something, no reason of that sort. It's just, I would really like to reply to my reviews and stuff, and if you're anonymous, I can't reply. Plus, my email gets flooded with emails, and I might not be able to recognize which is which, and I may not have replied to those with accounts, cuz I got confused and everything…But I replied to most I hope… Oh, and Shade puppy, you're an amazing person too :P One of the kindest fanfiction friends I've had. Ehem, anyways, on with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3: Lycan Morphian

A certain blue haired 20 year old pulled her bike up to the parking lot of her pen house, with the sound of the roaring engine dying in its place. She was extremely exhausted to say the least, she nearly had a car accident for goodness sake. Why? All because of a woman with red eyes, and she wasn't able to focus on the road. "Damn that mysterious never aging woman, making me all vulnerable like that…" She grumbled.

As soon as she walked up the steps of her entrance and got in to the house, she lazily shut the door, which was automatically locked, leaned her back against the hard wooden frame, and slid down the door, burying her face in her hands with her knees leveled with her slow breathing chest, supporting her limp hands. "Shit… how am I suppose to face her tomorrow, after all _that…"_

_

* * *

**Flashback**_

"Natsuki!" Mai screamed in shock as she walked into the room. "Fujino-san!" She then added to get Shizuru's attention. Ears twitched and crimson eyes suddenly shot open. The vicious glowing in those orbs had ceased as soon as their owner snapped out of her blood thirsty trance, and caught site of what was happening, or rather, what she was doing. Eyes widened and her death grip loosened causing the younger girl to slip out of her hands and fall to the ground still unconscious. As Mai ran over to the cell and desperately pulled Natsuki a good few meters away, the brunette shakily stepped back, and hesitantly looked down at her own hands, then back at the slumbering girl whose head was on Mai's lap, with the orange-head screaming at the unconscious girl to wake up; realization and guilt dawned on her like mockery.

'W-what have I done…' Shizuru rhetorically asked herself. She knew, of course she knew what had just taken place. She had lusted for her love interest's blood. Furious with herself, she didn't let her aggression show. _Too much…_ Her facial expression became neutral, adding much to Mai's anxiety. Shizuru with a neutral face is even more disturbing than Shizuru with a scary raging angry monstrous face. Mostly because it is hard to tell what she's thinking. (Not that anyone would normally know what's going on in that head of hers behind her various different masks anyway. The woman is unpredictable.) Mai shuddered at the thought

When the anxious woman saw the vampire staring at Natsuki through the bars with a neutral face, she did what she thought was smartest. "Fujino-san?" She said to get Shizuru to come back down to earth.

Blinking once after hearing her name being called, she gripped the metal bars with both hands tightly, and hung her head down so that her eyes were covered by her silk-like fringe. She remained silent.

"Ugh… what the- Mai?" Green eyes wearily opened. Mai looked down and let out a loud sigh of relief, but before the head of the division could reply however, she heard a soft growl from inside the cell.

"P-please Tokiha-san get Natsuki as far away from me as possible." Shizuru pleaded with her head down.

Natsuki turned her head to the direction of the voice. "S-shizuru?" She spoke weakly.

"Don't look at me. Please."

"W-wait Shizuru, about what happened just now, I—" Natsuki was about to tell the caged woman something, before Mai interrupted.

"Come on Natsuki." She said solemnly. "Lets give Fujino-san some breathing space, and leave her alone for a while." Natsuki sighed and took one more look at the vampire before nodding and let Mai help her out of the room. But before the door shut Natsuki poked her head around the hinge, and said softly, "Shizuru, I'm going to have to look at you everyday anyway. I'm you're cell attendant, it's my job to watch you, I'm not afraid of you." Then she disappeared as the door shut. But on the inside she couldn't be sure of whether or not she meant what she said about not being afraid.

* * *

**At Mai's office**

After gulping down a glass of water and placing it on Mai's office desk, she suddenly remembered how she got into the situation. "AH! You! Where did you go earlier?! Jeez, leaving me in a room with a dangerous test subject on my first day here and all." Natsuki pouted.

"Ah…" Mai giggled nervously. "Gomen gomen (sorry sorry) I went out of the room for a while to grab the security entry activation remote, so I could demonstrate what it does…and… and how was I suppose to know that you'd get caught by Fujino-san through the cell bars anyway? As far as I'm concerned, no previous cell attendant had ever even dared go near to the cell on their first day. Mou (seriously) what did Fujino-san do to make you forget about the dangers and go so close to the cell, close enough to be caught anyway?!" Mai's expression changed to aggravation and curiosity.

This obviously got the raven haired scientist to think back and remind herself of how she got into the situation in the first place, thus making her blush deep red. "I-I forgot." She said quickly, looking away wide eyed and embarrassed.

The look Natsuki was giving her made Mai raise an eye brow. "You forgot, or you don't want to talk about it?" Mai questioned, slightly amused.

Natsuki snapped her head back to Mai and huffed. "I forgot." She closed her eyes, slightly annoyed, showing her superior, that she clearly wanted to drop the subject, _now._

This made the head of the division chuckle at how cute her newest colleague was behaving. "Okay okay, we'll drop it." Mai then gently shoved a small black rectangular box towards the girl opposite of her, with 4 square coloured buttons positioned vertically down the left of the remote, and 4 labels on the right next to each button.

"What remote is this?" Natsuki's eyebrows rose quizzically. "Doesn't look like a game controller to me. Don't expect me to know what to do with it." She grinned.

Mai laughed lightly. "This is the remote for activating security entry. I told you before that this function is necessary if you want to enter the cell Miss Fujino is in earlier didn't I?" Natsuki nodded, and Mai then proceeded to explain how to use the remote properly.

_**End flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Damn, can't sit here and muse all night. Got to get to bed." Natsuki sleepily instructed herself and then she was off her bottom and up her stairs into her bed room of which she slammed the door. Still with her eyes half closed, she plopped herself onto her king sized bed, quickly dozing off. 'Oh, I haven't taken a shower yet… meh forget it, I'll take one tomorrow morning.'

-In her dreams-

"Give her to me!"

"No!"

"She's my daughter! I can do with her what I want!" -Slap-

-Woman falls to the floor- "No, she's MY daughter, she's just a little baby girl, she's not your pet, you monster!"

"ARGH!"

-Woman protects the baby with her body as the man's foot came down on her stomach. The woman coughs out. Blood leaks out the corner of her mouth.-

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" –A shadowed figure sweeps down from no where in the surrounding darkness and violently tackles the man-

**-Bite. Rip. Tear.** Blood sprays out _everywhere_.-

"Iyaaaaaa! (noooo) -The woman cries out in fear-

-Glowing blood red eyes look up from the man's throat.- "Shhhhhhh it's okay…. It's all over now."

-In the real world-

"Mm…" Natsuki stirred uncomfortably on her soft bed sheets as wind was being blown into her ear. 'Ugh! What the fuck was that dream about? And, what's this uncomfortable feeling in my ear?' Whatever it was, blew harder into the sleeping girl's ear. 'THAT'S IT.' Natsuki half opened her eyes and turned onto her back to see what was blowing into her ear. Green came in contact with green. "Green…. Whuh?" Natsuki groaned sleepily.

"Hey there sleepy head." A voice, higher but just as sexy as her own mocked. Natsuki fully opened her eyes aware that there was someone else in her room, sitting on her! She then realized what she was staring at. Green eyes. Lime green eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She called out as loud as a siren and bolted up just to feel two small hands push her back against the head board.

"Woah easy there little puppy." The voice chuckled.

"I'm not a puppy! Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in MY house, on My bed, sitting on top of ME?!" Natsuki angrily and fearfully, just a little fearfully? Questioned.

"Ooooh, a pretty territorial puppy too." The voice continued to mock. This angered Natsuki to the point of her getting up from the bed while roughly shoving the figure of the bed and onto the floor. Now under the moonlight that shone through the window, Natsuki could see the figure clearly. It looked to be a girl wearing a red skirt that reached up till her smooth thighs and a tight fitting black hoodie which wrapped around her modest figure quite nicely. The girl had red layered short hair which framed her head and side of her face nicely, reaching down to her shoulders at the front, and down to her upper back at the back. She appeared slightly shorter and younger than herself. Natsuki suddenly felt a little guilty for pushing a younger girl so roughly, and walked over to her.

"I-I'm sorry, but you scare-- startled me. Who are you and how did you get in?" The redhead smirked and got up. Natsuki's eyes widened, frightened at what she noticed for the first time. The girl had 2 pointed canines, more subtle than Shizuru's but sharp nonetheless, and pointed dog ears covered in red fur, positioned on the top left and right of her head. Wait, what? "W-wha-what in the god forsaken world is _that?!_"

"Ah, these?" The red headed girl deliberately twitched her 'ears' back and forth as if to emphasize on them. "Why they're ears I believe." She smirked even more at the blue headed girl's incredulous face.

"I KNOW THAT!" Natsuki countered, slightly annoyed. "But what the hell? Ears are supposed to be at the side of your head! What are you?!"

"Stop screaming at me and calm down little pup." The shocked girl twitched at that. This is the third time she's being referred to as a puppy and it's getting rather irritating.

'This girl looks 2 years younger than me and she's calling me little? Why you…' Natsuki's thoughts were interrupted by her intruder's voice again.

"Aw, did I irritate the crap out of my little puppy?" The girl laughed. "Well if you don't like to be called little, why don't you be_ my_ _Big…Bad…Wolf instead?_" Her tone became exceptionally sensual at the 'big bad wolf' remark, causing electricity to run up Natsuki's spine. She was speechless. Her jaw hung open as a blush crept onto her face in the darkness, which the other girl didn't miss unfortunately. Her cute exterior made the dog-like girl feel just a little warmer inside. 'What… what is this feeling?' the redhead stopped smirking for a while trying to figure out this alien feeling that's finding its way into her heart. 'That's pretty messed up, no one could possibly have that effect on me, yet alone a human.' She frowned.

"Seriously… what are you?" Forest green orbs then fixed onto the two unusual ears again. "Werewolf?" This caused the wolf girl to break her trail of thoughts. Natsuki was so busy putting together the pieces and doing the calculations in her head, just like a scientist would, trying to figure out what the other girl was, that she didn't notice a playful glint coming onto the lime green eyes opposite her.

"Lycan Morphian."

The young scientist blinked. "Huh?"

"I am a Lycan Morphian." The redhead repeated.

'Damn, why are there so many unknown terms!? I'll have to ask mama about this.' "Lycan? As in werewolf? It's not a full moon yet so…" 'Hell yeah, Underworld.' Natsuki smirked at the thought of being educated by a movie. 'And they say fiction movies don't help you learn, what a load of bull.'

The younger girl shook her head. "No, we're… _different_… Werewolves don't exist. We do."

"Eh?" The girl then proceeded to strip (much too slowly, one could say) much to Natsuki's horror, and morphed into a beautiful giant red wolf and got on all fours. Her red fur moved in the wind, under dim moonlight, and glowing green eyes observed the older girl in front of her.

"EH?!" This was the only thing Natsuki was able to say. She didn't have any time to react as the huge female wolf let out a playful growl and pounced on her. Well, it was meant to be playful, although it probably didn't sound playful to Natsuki, especially if it was coming from a giant wolf with a set of sharp teeth that could tear your head off and rip out all of your flesh, and chew your remains down to the bone, then munch on the bones before swallowing them, in a matter of seconds.

"AHHHHHH!" The trapped girl wiggled and squirmed to get out of the wolf's captivation, but the female alpha firmly held her clawed paws on both sides of her prey's shoulders. 'Oh my god I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die' Natsuki chanted in panic in her head. In fact, the scientist was so frightened, she didn't notice the seductive and lustful instead of hungry look in the lime green eyes hovering above her in the dark. There was a soft provocative low growl and Natsuki felt the impact of something soft and wet slapping against her cheek repeatedly. 'Lick? Wait…Oh gosh she's fucking tasting me! I don't want to be eaten!' The scared girl whined and cried in her head. She shut her eyes tightly in preparation to endure what she thought was going to be next, but the biting and ripping never came. Instead, the large tongue that was dominating her cheeks not too long ago felt smaller, and it was roaming all over her face and neck now. The weight above her had lightened as well.

'Huh?' Natsuki carefully opened one eye in the darkness to peek at her surrounding. The big scary wolf was no longer present, but was replaced with the form of a naked redhead. The wolf had turned back into its human form, but the 'tasting' never stopped. As the whole event sorted itself out in Natsuki's mind, the feeling of fear became one of major awkwardness. 'Okay, tasting me as a wolf is one thing, but a naked girl licking me?!' Natsuki shot up and the licking stopped.

"Oh my, you tasted so good I couldn't stop myself." The girl sitting on Natsuki winked. "You are definitely worth marking."

[BLUSH] "M-marking?"

"Why are you blushing?" She grinned, _obviously_ knowing the answer to that question.

"What the fuck woman! I wasn't blush--"

The wolf put her finger on the puppy's lips, immediately shutting her up. "My name is Nao Yuuki." She whispered and gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek. "See you soon hotty." And just as quickly as the weight had come onto Natsuki's body, it left.

The cobalt haired girl scrambled to her feet quickly and stumbled for the light switch, finally flicking it on speedily. The room was empty. 'What the…. Did I just imagine all that? Please tell me that was just another fucked up dream.' Natsuki observed the room and sure enough the curtains were flapping as wind blew threw an _opened_ window. She then looked at the floor and _sure enough_ there was a red skirt and small black hoodie laying there. Her question had been answered.

Natsuki stood on the spot dumbfounded for a few moments, before turning her head to look at the clock. 'Hm… 6 am, that's still pretty early…' her mind then drifted to what had just happened. The body contact, the _licking_…She shivered. Hard. "Oh fuck it. To the showers! Now!" She ordered no one. Natsuki was too alert to go back to sleep now. 'When I get to the lab later, they better have answers for me!' Nao yuuki had ruined her whole sleep.

* * *

**Somewhere in the city on the roof top of a random building…**

"Yuuki-sama." A green headed girl greeted as a very satisfied red furred wolf swiftly landed on the flat empty roof top of a tall 20 story building, which contrasted quite well with the dark sky; the only light igniting anyone's sight, being the moonlight and the city light below the few people on the building.

"Tomoe." The wolf acknowledged and nodded her head in approval of the greeting. Followed by a few others who greeted her just as respectfully. The 'few others' being the alpha's most trusted companions of the Wolf tribe.

"How did the marking go?" Added another girl about a year younger than her leader, with black spiky hair and blazing yellow eyes. Much like a cat would have, but no. It was wolfish indeed. Her 2 plats that hung down each side of her head just in front of her ears swung as she jumped down the ledge that surrounded the roof top and landed in front of Nao.

"Hi Mikoto." Nao smiled and patted the younger wolf. "The marking went well. Now Kuga will have my scent and the warning will be sent to Fujino, plus we'll be able to track her down anywhere in Japan from now on."

"No… it wasn't that simple was it?" A slightly older woman who looked about 23 with blonde hair and purple eyes; face stern as ever, commented. "There was definitely something more to it than mere marking."

"What are you going on about Haruka?" Nao's eyes narrowed, however it didn't faze the older girl.

"Yuuki-sama, Haruka speaks true. I, as your spy, will not lie to you. We were there. ." Takeda spoke.

"Then you should understand that there will never be 'something more' between a mere human and I, Takeda." Nao was getting slightly annoyed now.

The black haired Lycan did not wish to argue with his master, and just nodded. "I see. Then so be it, my master. If those are your words, I have nothing else to add."

"You were all over that Kuga girl."

"Haruka, enough." Takeda ordered but to no avail.

"Of course I was. When we, Lycan Morphians mark, we leave our scent on the prey through our saliva and body contact, am I not correct?"

"Marking doesn't include flirting, slow stripping, or comical conversation of any sort Yuuki-sama." Haruka countered.

Nao's eyes narrowed dangerously, and gave an order that brought this conversation to an end. "Return. All of you, and leave me alone until I give you further orders." The rest started to disappear down the building one by one, save for Haruka and Takeda. "Didn't you hear me? I said _all._" Nao growled.

"I am your guard dog Nao. I don't leave your side, especially when your mind is occupied by the confusion of your own feelings." The blonde stated firmly.

"I'm not confused!" The wolf leader roared. "I'm just seducing her! She's nothing to me. Now LEAVE!"

Haruka didn't budge but looked at her master solemnly. Her intention was never to aggravate her master. She did care a great deal for Nao, but just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut, and use the right approach instead of being so blunt.

"You heard the girl, Haruka." Takeda tugged at her arm. "Come on." And with that, Haruka turned around hesitantly and left after taking one last sorrowful look at her master. She knew of Nao's horrible past with Fujino, and is determined to help her get her revenge. The two older wolves jumped off the building and disappeared into the darkness just before the sun rose.

'This is just the start of everything yet to come.' Nao thought as she jumped down the opposite side of the building.

* * *

**At the lab**

Natsuki furiously hacked away at the computer. "UGH! Why are so many information always kept secret from google and the world god damn it!"

Saeko Kuga came into the office with 2 cups of coffee. "Hey Natsuki, ano…(um) what are you working on? This morning you stormed into my office without even greeting me or giving me a hug, and stole my seat, and started destroying my keyboards!" Saeko puffed her cheeks out cutely.

Natsuki's eye twitched. "Mum, don't do that. That's creepy for a 48 year old."

Saeko laughed. "Alright alright. Have you considered asking your scientist mum about what ever you're researching?." The typing immediately stopped.

"Ah shit." The younger Kuga slapped her hand on her forehead. "I was thinking of doing that, but I didn't want to trouble you. I mean, how was I supposed to know that so many scientific terms haven't been released to the world yet?" Saeko laughed even more at her daughter's annoyed look. "Ugh, mama, stop laughing at me. But now that you've mentioned it, yes. I need you to educate me on what a… a-a-a" Natsuki was having trouble remembering the word. 'Blasted short term memory! Oh yes I remember now.' "I would like to know what in the world a Lycan Morphian is."

Saeko's look became serious in an instant. "Nat-chan, where did you hear that word from?"

'OH SHIT! I can't just tell her that one had invaded my home, introduced herself and licked me all over can I? She'll go ballistic! Quick brain, come up with an excuse! Something like, oh I dunno, I heard it from some crazy old guy on the street or something… No no that wouldn't work. The rest of the world hasn't heard of that word yet!' "Um-um-um, I heard Mai talking about it!" **Silence.**

"OH! You should have just said so!" Saeko cheered, reverting back to her normal carefree exterior. 'Whuh… talk bout mood swings…' Thought Natsuki. "Okay so basically, you should have realized that Lycan Morphian sounds very similar to Lycanthrope right?" Saeko asked.

Her daughter gave her a blank expression, and she smiled. "Werewolves. It's the scientific term for werewolves."

"Ohhhhh." The rookie scientist nodded. "Okay go on." 'Lycan had an extended word? Who would've known…'

The 48 year old woman smiled internally. 'This is so like my little Nat-chan. Whenever she doesn't understand something, you just have to use a method which she is interested in, and describe it to her. She's always been interested in mythological and supernatural creatures. If only she knew how many of these things actually exist in different forms.'

"Right. So you understand that. Now you've got to know the difference between them. In Lycan Morphian, the term Lycan is taken from Lycanthrope, meaning werewolf, however a werewolf requires the full moon to turn into a human-wolf according to myths, and are always one way or another, associated with the full moon. A Lycan Morphian, can _morph_ into a more realistic and less terrifying wolf at any given time or place, hence the term 'Morphian.' The moon has nothing to do with the way they behave, and they still keep the same conscience even after turning into a wolf. The thirst for blood of a Lycan Morphian, is very much similar to one of a hematophian, except," There was a pause. "Lycan Morphians have much more self control and awareness of their conscious lust for blood, than that of a hematophian, making the other being much more dangerous." Natsuki nodded, listening on in total interest. "I'm not saying Lycan Morphians are harmless though. You have to always be careful around one. Better still, you shouldn't even be meeting one."

"I see." Natsuki got into a thinking pose. "Alright I understand now. Thank you mama." She smiled, then leaned in and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek.

Saeko let out and excited overjoyed squeal and glomped her daughter. "Nat-chan! It's been so long since you've given me such a cute little peck! My little Nat-chan!" [Snuggle snuggle]

"Ah! No! Wait mama! Someone might walk in and see this! Stop!"

"Awww How cute you're blushing!"

Natsuki _somehow_ managed to slip out from the glomp and ran for the door. "I'll see you later! I got to get to work, I'm late!" 'I can't tell mama that I'm Shizuru's cell attendant or she'll forbid me from seeing her.' Natsuki thought as she dashed out the office.

"Haiiiii!~ Have fun dissecting frogs and getting a scolding from Mai for being late!~"

"Ugh."

* * *

**At the assigned lab office**

"Gomen! My mum got me occupied." Natsuki clasped both of her palms vertically and held it out in front of her face and slightly bent body, as a sign of apology; both her eyes shut, prepared for the scolding that was going to take place.

"Mou.. being late on your second day… You were half an hour late too, what have you been doing at your mum's office?"

"Um… Research."

"I see…" Mai dropped her motherly stance, closed her eyes and sighed; hands still on her hips and all. She didn't wish to pry. "Since it was for an important reason, I'll let you off just this once. Don't be late again, got it?"

"Mhm!" Natsuki nodded, thankful for the 'easy' forgiveness.

Mai's motherly annoyed look altered into one of motherly concern all of a sudden. "Uh, Natsuki?"

"Yes I know! I'll get started right away!"

"Ah wait!" Tokiha had to grab Kuga's arm to stop her from bolting off to do her duty in light speed.

"Yeah?" A look of confusion adorned the blunette.

"Well uh, after what happened yesterday…" Mai trailed off a little. "Well, are you still okay with taking this job? If you are concerned for your safety after what happened yesterday, you can—"

"No, it's fine." Natsuki cut her superior off. She then gave Mai a smile. "It's okay. I can handle this, trust me chief." She winked and proceeded to walk off to her destination, to grab her bag and lab coat.

"Oh and Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Our department had to restrain Miss Fujino after what happened yesterday, just be careful…"

"Sure thing, Mai."

* * *

**At the entrance of Test Subject Fujino's room.**

Natsuki stood at the entrance of the cell room, took a very deep breath, held it in, and let it out slowly. Her body was clad with a _newly_ made unbuttoned white lab coat, with a _newly _made name tag on. She had her navy blue hair tied into a pony tail with a few loose blue strands hanging down the side of her face. Her huge black bag was hanging off one side of her slightly slumped shoulders on one of two straps. Quite a sexy rebellious look for a scientist one could say, but come on, it's Natsuki Kuga, no one gives a damn, or at least _dared_ to.

'[Sigh] Can I really… can I really go in there and face her? No, I have to. I'm her cell attendant. Alright, here goes nothing, I hope she isn't too upset about being restrained.' The thought of an angry hematophian scared the poor scientist. She checked her oversized pocket for her equipment. 'Security entry remote, check. Key, check.' She slowly stared at the scanner for an iris recognition. "Iris recognition confirmed. Natsuki Kuga, access granted." The sound of her own name being said by the monotone computer made the girl smirk. 'So they finally have a file under my name programmed into the system huh? My days of being Saeko Kuga is over.'

As she entered the chilled room, the lights automatically flickered on. Shizuru Fujino was strapped on a chair with her head down, in the middle of the cell, completely naked. She had tiny holes on her forearm where blood is normally taken out from. Natsuki gasped, while she examined the holes from afar. 'Shizuru had definitely been injected with something over and over, those were syringe marks.' Natsuki felt angered by knowing Shizuru had been punished and further experimented on again. Sympathy built up in the notch of her stomach.

Natsuki's lips pressed into a thin line and she bit her lower lip nervously. She knew she had to this. "Sh-Shizuru?" She called out loud enough, but softly as to not startle the tortured woman before her.

Horror flooded into the 20 year old woman when Shizuru lifted her head. Her ruby eyes had been drained of the shine they once had, and her cheeks were streaked with blood stains flowing out of her eyes like tears. "WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU?!" Natsuki dropped her bag. Seeing that it was Natsuki, Shizuru had to slide her deceiving mask back on so she wouldn't worry the girl she loved so much.

"Oh this, it's nothing. Just a little punishment for being naughty yesterday." The Kyoto vampire smiled.

"But look at you, You look terrible!" Natsuki went up to the cell.

"I'm very glad that you are worried about me, but really it's fine. I'm used to it." The smile never faltered.

If Natsuki had tried a little harder, she would have noticed the trembling in Shizuru's perfect voice. 'USED TO IT? What have they been doing to her for all these years… what did she have to go through?'

"Shizuru…"

"Ara, Natsuki is so concerned about me! Ureshi! (I'm happy) Come here and I'll give you a kiss for being so sweet." Shizuru had to keep up her flirtatious personality so she wouldn't worry Natsuki too much. She could, and she would endure all this pain of being experimented on, as long as she could remain with Natsuki.

"Sh-Shizuru!" And as predicted, the flustered girl wore her blush again. 'Really… is this really fine? Well if she says so…' Though Natsuki still had her doubts.

"God, hold on, let me get you out of that." The cell attendant pulled her remote out of the lab coat pocket and pressed the 'cancel' button to cancel security entry. Just as that was done, the straps automatically came of, and the restraints were unclamped. As soon as Shizuru got up, the floor the chair was positioned on top of, opened a trap door which slid side ways, leveling the chair down underground, and closing up the hole. 'OH MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL. It's like science fiction! Ehem. Get a grip on yourself Natsuki.'

The blue haired biker backed off a little when Shizuru stepped forward, so that yesterday's events wouldn't repeat. Shizuru invisibly winced. It hurt her to see Natsuki backing away. Emerald orbs traveled from the hematophian's face, down to the violated arms, and bruised legs. Natsuki gritted her teeth, but then realized something else. 'The woman is still naked for god's sake!'

"Jeez Shizuru! Have you been naked your whole life or something?"

Shizuru giggled a little. 'Ara, Natsuki was staring at my body? Kawaii…(cute)'

"Which reminds me," The cell attendant continued. "I've brought you some stuff. Before I left my house this morning, I thought you might need these." Natsuki motioned to her bag.

Now it was Shizuru's turn to gasp. Never before had anyone brought her _anything_, ever since she had been put in a cell and became a test subject. If Shizuru had never been taught to control her emotions so well, she would've been crying already. 'Really Natsuki… How do you do it? Touch my heart so deeply…'

When Shizuru made no remark, Natsuki carried on. "Okay, now since that I'm your new cell attendant, things are going to be different."

'I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. I'm not going to let you be alone anymore. I won't abandon you.'

"First off, I want to have a mutual relationship with my cell occupant, so that things would be fair. I respect your feelings, you respect mine." Natsuki said all this, trying to sound cool and all, but she really didn't know that she was actually making the cutest faces on earth.

Shizuru laughed out loud. 'She looks just like a child trying to order her teddy bear around!' For a moment there, just a slight moment, the brunette had forgotten about all the pain she had ever felt before.

"W-what's so funny?!" Natsuki puffed one side of her cheek out, annoyed.

"Nothing, please carry on, Nat-chan." The naked woman smirked and winked.

'Damn her! Making me feel uncomfortable and all by smirking.' "Don't call me that." Natsuki huffed. "Anyways, secondly, this will relate back to the first point by the way, my feelings are…" Her face turned a darker shade of red. "NO CELL OCCUPANT OF MINE IS GOING TO WALK AROUND HER CELL, NAKED!" By now Natsuki was looking like a cute blush and disturbed emoticon, kinda like the custom ones you get off msn.

Shizuru had to cover her mouth with her hand and bite her lower lip to prevent herself from bursting out laughing, resulting in small giggles. "Honestly Natsuki, no cell attendant of _mine_, had ever had a problem with me being naked. You definitely are something."

Seeing the pain-inflicted test subject forget about her pain and act freely like that, really calmed Natsuki down. 'When she behaves like that, she's no different from a normal human being… Is she like that with all her cell attendants? With Mai? With… mama?

The younger girl smiled back. "Yeah, anyways," She pulled out a set of clothes from her baggy black bag. "These are for you Shizuru…"

The honey haired woman stopped laughing and made an 'o' shape with her lips. "Natsuki… you… brought clothes for me?"

"Uh, um, uhn…" The blue haired girl was blushing again. "Well, I know it isn't much and stuff, heck it's from my own closet but… um… I hope it fits?" The girl resembled an expectant puppy so much at the moment.

'For me… Natsuki brought her own clothes for me… Just so I wouldn't have to be naked anymore. Yasashi…(So kind) What a kind heart.' Tear drops dripped from the corner of the eyes of Shizuru's cracked mask, and down onto the floor. Only Natsuki could've cracked her mask. Only Natsuki.

"H-HAI? (What?) Shizuru, oi Shizuru, why are you crying?! Do you not like the clothes? I can get a different set for you! Please don't be upset! I—"

"No…" The Kyoto woman cut her off. "I'm very happy Natsuki… Thank you."

The sight of Shizuru crying made Natsuki cringe. "You're welcome… uh, here." She spoke gently, and stepped close to the cell, cautiously handing over the clothes through the gaps between the metal bars, which Shizuru gracefully accepted. "I'll um… I'll go outside so you can put your clothes on nicely."

Walking off to the large metal door, there was a recovering sniffling sound then a giggle. "Ara, I haven't worn clothes in so long, I think I may have forgotten how to put them on."

"Oh no you don't!" Natsuki bolted out the door with her hands over her nose. She knew EXACTLY what that implied, and no, this time she was out the door before Shizuru could tease her any further. 'Fucking hell! Teasing me when _she's_ the one crying! Gawd.'

"Ara ara…" All signs of life returned to once-pale ruby eyes, as they stared down at a baggy dark grey hoodie, and blue shorts. Once again, tears felt the urge to leak out from those very eyes.

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

**

* * *

**Shizuru waited in her cell, completely off track as to what time it was. All she did was wait for the next time she would see Natsuki again. _Wait for the moment when she'd get her next dose of blood to keep her from going insane. _

The heavy metal door slid open, catching the confined goddess' attention. Blue hair and green eyes poked out of the corner. "S-Shizuru?"

"Don't worry, I'm not naked anymore." The hematophian announced in a husky Kyoto accent full of playful mirth.

Once the scientist deemed it safe to enter, she did. "H-hey… I hope you're comfortable in those." Natsuki averted her gaze from Shizuru's breasts that were perking out from the hoodie, from the absence of undergarments.

"Yes, they are very pleasing. Though… My breasts are sticking out a little too much, and the material of the hoodie is rubbing against them, making them kind of…" She peeked at Natsuki, and held back a girlish giggle from the way Natsuki was turning red as a tomato and looking wide eyed at the ground. "Kind of uncomfortable I might add."

'KUSO!! (Damn) I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up!' "Uh um yeah! I uh didn't know what s...s…I didn't know what s-s"

"Go on…" Shizuru prompted, smirking devilishly. 'This is payback for breaking through my mask ne?'

"I Didn'tKnowWhatSizeYouWere!" Natsuki blurted out without taking a breath, making her more tomato-ish than she was supposed to be. "I-I'm sorry, but I swear you're bigger than Mai, so I really couldn't find the right size for you. Unless I take you out to choose one, yourself."

"It's quite alright." Shizuru informed the flustered puppy politely. "I believe it's time for my dose of blood yes?" She added, getting straight to the point.

"Uh yeah, Mai had told me about this, and also instructed me on how to give it to you." Natsuki stopped blushing and looked at the caged woman sympathetically.

"I see. Alright then." The crimson eyed woman smiled and got up to walk to the centre of the cage. "There, feel free to activate security entry so that it would be safe for you to enter and give the jab to me then."

"No."

"Eh?" Shizuru was surprised at what came out of Natsuki's mouth to say the least.

"I will not activate security entry."

"Natsuki?"

"I…I told myself that I would be different. I would treat you nicely, that I wouldn't treat you as a test subject, but as a human being. A woman."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki dumbfounded, wondering if the girl had any idea, how charming her words were.

"I will not activate it. So don't bite me kay?" Natsuki took the key out of her pocket, and began to unlock the cell.

"W-wait, Natsuki, I don't know what will happen so…"

"Nothing. Nothing will happen. I won't let it." The cell was opened, and the shorter girl stepped inside. She reached for the syringe in her pocket and took out a labeled bottle of red liquid from her other pocket. 'I trust my instincts. I trust Shizuru. Even if I've only known her for 3 days, I know she won't deliberately harm me. No matter how dangerous she is, she's a kind woman. I know, or else mother wouldn't have ever liked her in the first place.'

Natsuki approached Shizuru. "Shizuru please hold out your arm so that I could give you the first dose of blood." The syringe wielder smiled.

The vampire was shocked at first, but slowly calmed down and smiled back. Her heart had been melted for the second time that day. The sincerity and the trust she was receiving from the younger girl, really made her the happiest being alive at the moment. "Natsuki…" She whispered, then smiled sincerely and willingly held out her arm. Her smile faded however, as Natsuki approached her. She picked up a hostile scent.

'This smell…_**Lycan Morphian… YUUKI…**_'

'Don't… don't betray her trust… Don't, don't make her afraid of you… don't, don't make her leave you… don't.'

Shizuru's mind blanked out.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Readers: [Gasp] whats gonna happen?!**

**Ashley: Not telling. Wait for the next chappy.**

**Readers: [Beat Ashley up]**

**Nao: [Sigh] Well it's your fault… making the readers wait so long for the next chapter, and ending it with a cliff hanger and all…**

**Shizuru: Ara ara…**

**Natsuki: Damn! Oi Ashley! Wake up! You can't die on us or we'll never get to know what happens!**

**Ashley: [snores] **

**Everyone: [Sweat drops] **

**Jam-chan: [Blinks] I guess she over exerted herself…**

**End omake.**

**

* * *

Well I hope the length of this chapter made up for the late update. As I've mentioned before, my computer got fried, which meant I had to retype this all over again. So yeah, I apologise if this chapter seemed rushed. Again, I'm really sorry blackfang64, I hope you'll forgive me. And Jam-chan, I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. Thank you for all your generous reviews. Love you guyz. [Yawns] I hope you've enjoyed reading ^_^**

**A very tired Ashley.**


	4. Bloody Situation: Breakthrough

**OKAY Before I get any flames, I just want to say… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know you guys wanted the update to be sooner and all, but I've been REALLY BUSY!! Tomorrow is the start of the final exams, and I've also got battle of the bands to worry about… YAY MY BAND GOT IN! :D *ehem* anyways, I promised that this update will be sooner, and even if it did take a while, IT'S STILL QUICKER THAN THE PREVIOUS UPDATE! DX The previous update took more than a month, and this one took well… still more than a month, but it was definitely updated quicker! (Counting in days) :O So I did stick to my promise! **

**-Readers look unconvinced- **

**O.O –Throws chapter at the readers and runs away-**

**-Readers get distracted by chapter, and starts reading-**

**-Takes this chance to hide- u.u phew…**

**I'd also like to take this chance to thank Rile. E Coyote for his constructive criticisms, and his suggestion about changing the inconsistencies of the way names are said. Thank you Rile (If I can call you that) lol :P And sorry if I didn't reply to your review... I really can't remember which I have, and which I haven't... I have a bad memory you see. But I did try my hardest to reply to all. Well here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bloody situation: Breakthrough

Shizuru let out a predatory growl as Natsuki approached her holding out the syringe. The blunette thought she had heard something emit from the subject's throat, but shrugged it off. The older woman's bangs were covering her face anyways, so Natsuki couldn't really tell. She gently took hold of her cell occupant's arm and was about to inject the red liquid into her, when all of a sudden, in a flash of motion too quick to the human eye, her back was slammed into the opposite side of the cell from which she had approached the test subject from. She gasped in pain, unable to cry out loud as wind was knocked out of her lungs from that blow.

For the first time since 10 years ago, she had a close up look at Shizuru's eyes however this time, was more frightening. It glowed a bright red but instead of glowing with lust or passion like before, her black pupils compressed violently thin with rage; contrasting with her rusty corneas. The corners of her mouth quivered, the pointed ends of her ferocious canines emerged out of soft pale pink lips. Shaking slightly with pain, Natsuki raised her head and took in the sight before her. Her eyes widened with every detail of the woman she failed to notice in the beginning. She was… beautifully terrifying to say the least.

"Shizuru?... Why…" Natsuki muttered and was about to discharge her tears out of feeling useless, gullible, and betrayed. 'I'm REALLY going to die this time aren't I?' Held by her shoulders, pinned and suspended 2 and a half feet off the ground, she prepared herself for the worst to come. 'What… what did I do? Where did this all go wrong? Shizuru what's wrong with you? Why are you…' But then she noticed something. Ruby eyes were glazed and filled with fury. Shizuru's pupils now constricted into such a thin line, that you can hardly even notice it. From Natsuki's blurred vision all she could see were the redness of her attacker's eyes and nothing more. It was a horrifying sight indeed, especially since it was glowing?

As terrified as Natsuki was, she also realized that this wasn't the normal Shizuru. There was something a little… okay something _very_ off. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation anymore. Can she still trust Shizuru? After all this is the second time she got attacked. But then again every time she did, Shizuru wasn't being herself anyways. 'GAH! This is so confusing! What exactly is Shizuru? Does a Hematophian's eyes change so drastically all the time? Or is this a behavior they acquire when they feel different emotions? Hmmm very interesting… Now I know why she's such an important specimen to the lab. Poor woman…WAIT This isn't what I should be thinking about right now! Damn this scientist habit of mine!' Natsuki mentally cursed at herself for straying so off track, and thinking like a scientist which well, she technically was, but like the type who treats Shizuru as nothing more than a test subject. There are more important matters at hand dammit! "Shizuru! Snap out of it Shizuru!"

Surprisingly, at that very moment Natsuki wasn't yelling at Shizuru in fear for her own life. What went through her mind before her own death, was this. 'I can't die here, not now. What would happen to Shizuru if I did? I made a promise to give her a normal life again, and NO I'm not backing out on that promise. No Kuga ever does. I have to get her to wake up! If she really _does_ kill me, there'd be a hell lot of more trouble for her. Mum would freak and…' Natsuki shook her head, she didn't even want to go there. All she knew, was that the worst would come for Shizuru if she didn't restrain herself. Wait… isn't she suppose to be fearing for the end of her life? Why was she putting Shizuru's happiness as her mind's first priority?

All that intense thinking happened in a fraction of a minute; so fast that Natsuki was mentally worn down. Unbeknownst to Natsuki, who was desperately trying to find a way out of this mess, Shizuru was also having an internal battle of her own.

'Yuuki…'

'That's not Yuuki… no… this innocent soul is definitely not one of that who ruthlessly tortured and killed my sister…'

'Ah… BUT _that_ SCENT… the one you can never forget; never forgive… It lingers on said soul…'

'No…'

'The scent of the one who killed Viola… must die in cold blood…THAT'S what you swore…'

'NO she's not…she's not her… it is a mistake…'

'A mistake you are so certain you want to kill…'

'What?'

'Look…'

Shizuru's grip on Natsuki was getting so painfully tight, that the girl had to do aerobic respiration or something to keep her energy level from decreasing which would lead to her falling into unconsciousness (again.) She was suppressing her state of panic and breathing at a slow constant steady pace. Sweat trickling down her throbbing temples, cold breath slapping against her assailant's face.

'_Look…' _Shizuru's pupils dilated as she recognized what she was doing, though she had no control over her body whatsoever. A part of her wanted to drop Natsuki, envelop the poor scientist in her arms, and apologise to her 10 thousand times over. Yet, another part yearned for her blood to flow, for Yuuki Nao's blood to flow. Why was she having these violent thoughts even though she clearly liked Natsuki? One answer: Hematophian instincts plus Scent of Yuuki Nao, equals total damage. Hurtful and tragic memories that she'd rather forget and not bring up, flooded into her like a thousand needles stabbing into her heart. The sudden emotion of anger and pain was too overwhelming for her animalistic side to bear, and therefore shut down a part of her brain and triggered her unstable persona to surface. If she hadn't so much self control, in no doubt was she, that Natsuki would be dead by now, lying motionlessly on the hard cold floor in her own warm blood. "Natsuki…"

At the sound of Shizuru's voice through all the growling, the latter's head shot up in hope of getting the angered woman (who Natsuki had no idea how she angered) to calm down. "Shizuru! Oi Shizuru can you hear me?"

Shizuru squinted to try to keep her senses acute, contracting and retracting pupils tried to focus on the wavering image in front of them. One moment, she'd see the face that sooths her heart the most: The most lovely emerald orbs and midnight hair. The next, she'd see a blood stained lycanmorphian with flaming red hair and lime green eyes-smirking at her, mocking her pain. The image she saw through her crimson eyes kept flickering from one to the other. Her emotions switching rapidly from love to absolute hate beyond all reason over and over again, making her eyes switch from red to blue. She tried her hardest to keep her vision steady, wanting it to stay as Natsuki and not morph into the wolf she'd want to kill in a second. It was getting dangerous- she was losing her right mind and knew it.

"SHIZURU!"

'That voice… Natsuki…Natsuki! What am I doing?' Her death grip loosened on the helpless girl as she moved forward in hopes of catching her before she drops onto the solid ground, however she couldn't take another step closer without picking up a hostile scent and going berserk again. Shizuru stiffly pressed herself against Natsuki in a blink of an eye, and trembled against the biker. Her breathing was so heavy, that it was actually loud enough to sound like angry pants which unfortunately made Natsuki's pulse quicken and her blood flow, extremely fast as the breathing was directed onto her neck.

"Ah…" Natsuki squealed softly.

Shizuru's nostrils twitched as she breathed in a new scent. _Peppermint…_

The already enticed woman proceeded to take in Natsuki's delicious scent, sliding the tip of her pale cold nose down the side of Natsuki's face to her neck, and finally landing at her collar bone, hovering just above Natsuki's right chest. This slow and sensual motion caused Natsuki to let out a tiny whimper hardly noticeable as she bit her lower lip. She didn't want to make suggestive sounds, no, that just wasn't her. But what a wrong decision she made… to bite her lip till it _bled…_

Of course Shizuru knew what she was doing, but she couldn't stop it as much as she wanted to. The other side of her wanted this too much.

'_Damn… blood…UGH… Natsuki you idiot…'_

'_**Yes…**__Take it… take it all in…'_

'_Grrragh!'_

Shizuru was driven into an erotic frenzy as her mind blanked out again. All she could think of, was what her body desired. Her eyes rolled back, and the glowing turned blue. This didn't go unnoticed by forest green eyes. 'Blue? How's that even possible…and…eh? Uh oh-ah w-wait!'

"Uhn! Shizuru stop!"

Pressing up hard against Natsuki's body the taller girl writhed slowly in a snake like motion. The lust-filled woman smirked devilishly at Natsuki's scrutinizing face. She enjoyed having her love interest against her body, yet tears rolled down her cheeks, completely contradicting her smirking face. Perhaps somewhere at the back of her mind, she realizes how she is forcing herself on Natsuki who clearly didn't want this. But the smirk dancing on her lips cannot be discreet either; she hated to admit it but she couldn't really tell the difference between Natsuki and Nao at the moment. The scent left on Natsuki's body was way too strong for her to ignore, overpowering any traces of Natsuki left. She enjoyed seeing Nao suffer, dreamt of it even. The blood thirsty side of her wasn't going to let it slide, even if it was Natsuki's body she was doing this to.

The evil hate grin Natsuki received, and the line of tears gracefully flowing down Shizuru's face, set off multiple alarms in her head: UNSTABLE MUCH? as she attempted to do the only thing she could at the moment. Seeing as how scarlet eyes were diverting from between her own eyes to her lips from time to time obviously slightly distracted, she took the chance to slowly slip her hand into her right pocket without making much movement, which proved to be difficult. Once she got hold of the 'security entry' remote which also happened to have an emergency button, she very stealthily slid her thumb over it, in anticipation of actually pressing the button. The only thing stopping her was how much she still cared for her attacker, and the knowledge of what would happen to the test subject, if they were to punish her again. Her little almost-successful escape plan failed though, as Shizuru gripped her hand and yanked it out of the pocket: She should have pressed it when she had the chance. Shizuru was too scarily quick. Quick in movement, and also quick in the mind apparently. Very quick.

"Oh, what's this? Was the little puppy going to call for help? How cute." Shizuru sneered very uncharacteristically. Wow, she must have been REALLY pissed to sneer like that. She growled a little when her fangs extended a little more, causing Natsuki to gulp. Grabbing the remote and ripping it away from its owner, Shizuru who wasn't really herself at the moment, mockingly waved it in front of Natsuki's face, before slowly crushing the black metal box, as if displaying her enormous amount of strength to the scared and currently weak girl. She dropped the crushed pieces of what was once a remote, onto the ground with a series of loud high pitched clanking. She smirked even more at the girl's shocked and hopeless yet beautiful face. Natsuki's life is now fully in the palms of the vampire's hands.

'Why am I doing this to Natsuki?! Nao? Natsu-Natsu-Nao… Nat-Nao? Argh my head…'

'_DRINK THE BLOOD OF THE ENEMY…_'

The lust-indulged Shizuru eyed the trickling droplets of blood sitting on the tip of Natsuki's lips, the red liquid was ever so inviting; eye colour switching back and forth between passionate blue, to raging red. "It would be a shame to let this go to waste wouldn't it? _Yuuki…_"

"Y-yuuki? Who-- NAO YUUKI? Shizuru wait I'm not!— Mmph."

Fujino didn't even bother letting the raven haired delinquent finish as she forced her lips down onto Natsuki's bottom lip, sucking on it rather roughly one would presume, from all the suckling noises and painful moans coming out from the younger girl's throat, which were then muffled by the movement of Shizuru's harsh blood stained lips; the impact ripping the wound open even more, sharp teeth grazing the opening, drawing out the blood like pinching needles.

Behind Natsuki's scrunched up face was now sudden understanding. She now understood that she wasn't being tricked, betrayed, or baited by Shizuru. That's right, Shizuru was still the sincere woman she once was. She's just currently going through a 'difficult stage', much like her ex girlfriend from America would when she pmses. Though it's no where near as scary as this. 'I see. So she's doing this because she thinks I'm Nao. What kind of past did she have with Nao that had caused her to hate her so much? I guess Hematophians really do have very little self consciousness.'

The blue haired rebel closed her eyes and the struggling seized. Instead, slender but toned arms brought themselves around Shizuru's stiff heaving back, (the syringe was dropped when she was slammed against the cell) and started stroking it gently. The gentle movement brought the rough advances from the other girl, to a halt. The violent sucking had become softer even if it didn't entirely stop, Shizuru was too hungry to stop and Natsuki noticed this as well. The brunette's body seemed to have relaxed a lot more but her shoulders were still shaking. 'Is she crying?' Natsuki thought.

Natsuki sensed that the danger wasn't as big anymore. The abused girl, knowing Shizuru wasn't herself, opened her mouth slightly to allow Shizuru a little more access to the blood from her cracked lips. The aggressor wouldn't have deliberately hurt her, she would've never hurt her, Natsuki was now clear about that. It was probably the 'marked' scent plus the hunger that had caused the older woman to become unstable. Natsuki is never about to let her cell attendant starve _ever again._

'I also now understand why her eyes switch colour. It behaves that way from confusion. Red for when she attacked, blue for when she loved.' Natsuki frowned as she mused. 'She loves me… or else she wouldn't have been able to snap out of something that takes a considerable amount of will power to. But how do I feel? I don't even know her all that well… or perhaps there's something she knows that I don't?' The blue haired girl sighed into the mouth of the one who was sucking her lips hungrily. Shizuru hadn't meant to hurt _her_ after all. 'She meant to hurt…but why?'

The broken woman sobbed as she sucked harder, unable to stop.

'Why isn't Yuuki suffering? Why isn't she squirming with pain?! She's stroking me—'

'NO! STOP IT! She's not… can't you see? She's not! Stop being so blind and open your eyes! She's not her!'

'THAT SCENT- You can't deny.'

'I'm not denying the scent. I'M DENYING SHE'S YUUKI!'

'SHE HAS— '

'SHUSH! I don't care what scent she has, SHE'S NATSUKI THE ONE I LOVE!'

And with that, Shizuru's internal conflict ended. The dark imaginary walls around her crumbled as light shone through. Her vision cleared again. Her eyes stopped glowing and returned to the way they once were, the same ones that would only stare at Natsuki with nothing more and nothing less than pure love. For the first time after all they had just went through, she saw Natsuki. Not Nao. Natsuki. She stopped sucking on the latter's lip; aware that she no longer felt the thirst; amazed at how such a small amount of Natsuki's blood could put her insatiable urges at ease.

Indeed, she was crying. She could see Natsuki's solemn eyes look down at her, feel the thumb of her love, stroke the corner of her eyes where her tears once fell. "Natsuki…"

"Hey, welcome back." Natsuki let out a small weak chuckle which split her lip just a tiny bit more than it already was.

Shizuru gasped. "You're bleeding… I'm sorry was it because of me?" Her eyebrows furrowed upwards showing her genuine concern. Then she blinked and tears flowed down her cheeks all over again.

"Oi," Natsuki called out. "I just cleaned away your tears, don't waste my effort and dirty your cheeks again." The injured girl remained smiling. "You didn't do anything to my lip, I only have my proud ego to blame for the bleeding."

Shizuru let go of Natsuki's shoulders slowly, so she won't be dropped onto the ground so suddenly. Laying the dark haired girl onto her laps, she reached out and touched the bleeding lip. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Natsuki, Kanin na…" She sniffled.

"Mou… You must have had a horrible past rivalry with Nao to be able to mistake me for her, just cuz of…" Events of how she was 'marked' played back in her mind. She shivered. "Just cuz of some Lycan Morphian scent…"

"Y-you… How does Natsuki know Yuuki… and how did she know of those from the long lost wolf tribe?" Shizuru stopped crying, and instead looked bewildered.

"You must have really hated her ne… I can't imagine what kind of pain you must have gone through." Emerald eyes averted their gaze.

"Natsuki, please answer my question." Shizuru pleaded.

The said girl smiled, more carefully as to not hurt her lips this time and sat up. She stared Shizuru straight in the eye and said, "I will. But why don't you tell me what kind of rivalry you have with Nao first?"

"You keep calling her by her first name… Have you met her? Had she came personally to see you? Did she hurt you? I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I shouldn't have gotten you involved with my own past problems, if she had hurt you I don't know what I'm going to—"

"Shizuru, Shizuru!" Natsuki put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down, helping her to catch her breath from those never ending questions that shot out of her mouth.

"It's alright I'm fine. She was just like a playful puppy, she seemed harmless actually eheheh…" Natsuki lied. Pictures of a huge red wolf, and ferocious canines flooded through her mind. 'SHIT _Or not…_' "Which is why, I need you to tell me why she is after you, and what happened, so I can help you. You're my cell attendant, I don't want anything to happen to you."

'Is that-Is that really why I don't want anything to happen to her? Only because, she's my cell attendant?' Natsuki's confused heart ached a little.

"Okay Natsuki. I promise. I will tell you what happened between us before I became a test subject." Shizuru smiled and felt really secure from Natsuki's touch. Even if it was only on her shoulder, she felt warmth spread through her entire body.

"Alright then, let's get this mess cleaned up, er… and the broken remote cleaned up." Natsuki face palmed as a thought crossed her mind. 'Damn…How am I going to explain to Mai…Fuck.'

Shizuru nodded. "I'll do that Natsuki, I have a feeling I did that." Shizuru didn't have her self consciousness when she broke the remote, but she has enough knowledge to know that no human would be able to rip apart metal like that, leaving her as the only culprit since she's the only one with enough strength to do that in this cell.

"Sure. While you do that, I'll go get the leavers' pass, and we'll get ourselves cleaned up at my house. THEN you can tell me everything." Natsuki grinned, lifting the heavy atmosphere straight off the ground.

Just as Shizuru was about to nod, she thought she misheard something. "Your house Natsuki?" She was truly surprised this time.

"Yes my house." Natsuki got up and headed for the metal doors. "Wait for me here. I'll be back in a few moments." She exited the cell, not bothering to lock it.

"Wait Natsuki! First of all, cell attendants are not allowed to take test subjects out of the research facility, and secondly it'll be very dangerous for you to be around me _in public_. The Lycan Morphians will be all over us, looking for _me_. I can't allow you to get hurt because of me."

Natsuki snorted. She trusted Shizuru. _Maybe a little too well_? Ah fuck it. "Firstly the only place there's a proper bath, is in my house. I'm not going to no disinfectant centre. Secondly, I know a secret passage through the forest I always come to work with. Don't worry we'll be fine."

"But how are you going to explain it to the people in charge of letting you leave? And the security guards?" Shizuru was truly worried. For both of them.

"Leave that to me."

Natsuki did a shounen smile, and before Shizuru could protest, she was out the door as it closed shut.

Although Shizuru Fujino was weary about the idea, she couldn't help but let a small smile dance on her lips. This will be the first time in, as long as she can remember, she will be able to take a real bath and not just get 'cleaned' in the disinfectant centre. '_Really she's so reckless… but so gentle._' "Natsuki… you have no idea how much I…" She paused and stared at the door Natsuki just went out from. "I love you." She whispered.

* * *

**OH GOD FINALLY! You had no idea how much thinking I had to put into writing this chapter to make it interesting, since not much happened. Well at least I didn't end this one with a cliff hanger lol, I figured it would be unfair to give you guys another cliff hanger after you've waited so long. But yes again, I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I normally don't do this, but I think I at least owe you guys a next chappy preview, so here it is!**

**Next chapter: 1) We get to find out what happened between Shizuru and Nao. 2) We get some shiznat teasing. 3) We get an insight of what normally happens to Shizuru during Natsuki's absence, like how she's punished, and how she's experimented on. 4)There will also be 'Natsuki beating up guys for mistreating Shizuru' action. 5) We get a sneak peak of what Nao is up to, as well as some Naonat interaction, much to the dismay of purely 'martyr' Shiznat fans XD 6) Last but not least, there will be the debut of a minor character AKA Natsuki's ex girlfriend. UH OH lets hope Shizuru and Nao won't rip her head off ne? :3**

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

**Ashley: AHHHHHHH!**

**Readers: Come back here!**

**Ashley: OMG I gave you guys a chappy preview, aka spoiler! And this chappy isn't that incredibly short! D:**

**Readers: Well this isn't an incredibly long chapter like we deserve, either! Plus half of it is author notes! You and your incredibly long author notes, UGH! This is so frustrating, we want more story damn it! –Throws Shayp's 'Monster' at Ashley- THIS is how long your chapters should be, if you're gonna update so late! Your chapters are NO WHERE NEAR as long as those!**

**Ashley: HEY I LOVE THAT FIC! –Stops and picks up fic- Shayp is genius isn't she? Ne ne? –smiles brightly- I wish I can write like her…**

**-Readers get Ashley surrounded-**

**Readers: [Evil smile] Got ch'ya…**

**Ashley: O.O SPARE ME!! PLEASE! **

**Readers: WHY SHOULD WE?! [Growl]**

**Blackfang64: Hey hey, c'mon guys. If you end her here, who's gonna continue this huh?**

**Readers: You've got a point.**

**Ashley: GOSH Blackfang my hero! Thank god you're here! I thought I was going to di—**

**Blackfang64: But I didn't say you guys couldn't beat her up. Again.**

**Ashley: O-O**

**Readers: [Grin and crack fists] **

**Ashley: Blackfang! Blackfang! Code red! **

**Blackfang64: [Sips on latte, and puts on headphones, listening to his iPod.]**

**-Sounds of some punching and kicking come from behind Blackfang64-**

**The next day…**

**-Nao and Akira Sasaki are walking Kuro the dog, when they noticed some legs sticking out of a trash can-**

**Akira Sasaki: What's that?**

**Nao: I dunno, lets go check it out. [Playful grin]**

**-Akira Sasaki and Nao reach there to find a beaten up Ashley unconscious, lying head first in a trash can. A note is stuck to the end of her converse sneakers.-**

**The note reads: Ashley the trashy author deserves to live in a trash can. She's trash cuz she can't update. Signed, the readers.**

**Akira Sasaki: Oh gosh… poor author…**

**Nao: [Looks at Ashley unsympathetically] Pfffffffft you never see Shayp get beaten up like that.**

**End Omake.**

**

* * *

**

**Ps: Blackfang64 isn't really that evil lol, he's actually really nice, and was my first fanfic buddy XP I just made him a meanie in the omake ;D Hope you don't mind Blackfang64!**

**Thank you for reading! And again, I apologise… *hangs head in shame***

**Ashley ^_^**


	5. The escape: Girlfriend crisis

**Hi guys! :D … (a few moments later) … o.o Damn, not much to say ^^" Well lets leave it for the end then :P Oh Oh! I've never had a disclaimer before, so I'll just put one in XD**

**Oh before that, I told –humanequinn- that I would mention his/her story in this chapter, cuz its JUST THAT BRILLIANT to me. I love it. It's Natnao though, so if you're a natnao fan, give this story a shot. -humanequinn- deserves more reviews. The story is called 'Lick'. **

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Shiznat, I own Mai hime, I own it all! Bwahahahaha!**

–**Readers slap Ashley over the head causing her to fall flat onto the ground. (Face first)-**

**Readers: To hell with your author notes! Get on with the story!**

**Ashley: [Sobs] Hai… [Pouts]**

**Warning: This chapter contains just a bit? Of disturbing sexual themes, and abuse. **

* * *

Chapter 5: The escape: Girlfriend crisis

_**[Kuga research facility]**_

"Hey, oji-chan, I need the leavers' pass."

A bloated bald old man sat at the desk near the lot that stored all staffs' vehicles, reading a… well… let's just say a magazine with nude girls on the front cover- Not bothering to even look up at the girl who was speaking to him. "You new?" He mumbled behind the obscenity of what appears to be a porno magazine; his face completely buried in it, totally indulged.

Natsuki was a little annoyed at his attitude but brushed it off since he was no one 'important', she wouldn't waste her energy getting worked up over a perverted jerk like that. "What, does it look like you've seen me around before?"

A shake of the oily bald head; still glued to the R rated pages.

She rolled her eyes. "Good, then you should know the answer to your own question." She spat coldly.

Putting down the magazine, he finally looked up at who he was talking to, probably out of curiosity of who was currently being a bitch to him at the moment. "Yeah, and?" He asked nonchalantly. His over sized nose was greasy and his eye bags were heavy and droopy. His lips were wet and Natsuki was sure she saw some left over spinaches from 50 years ago still stuck in the corners of his yellowed rotten teeth.

'_Ugh'_ To say Natsuki was horribly disgusted was an understatement. She seriously felt like grabbing his ugly bald head and shoving it up an elephant's ass. "Oi hadn't you been listening to me for the past five minutes? I said I needed the leavers' pass, _fast._" The girl growled the last word, sounding as threatening as she can.

The man was either not intimidated by her at all, or was painstakingly trying not to wet his pants and try to keep up his ignorant attitude, by hiding the fact that he would be running to his mother by now, if she were here of course. Natsuki picked the second assumption, the sweat droplets forming on his naked forehead was a dead give away.

"Y-you need to get permission from the head of your division." And the stuttering.

Natsuki contemplated on doing either just that, or finding an excuse, but she suddenly remembered Shizuru was waiting for her, _'Shizuru…' _and that she needed to do this quickly if she wanted to succeed, the outcome depended on her. She decided to do it the 'easy' way. "Look here fat-so," She closed the distance between them with a menacing look on her evil-worthy face, distorted by annoyance and hidden desperation- her eyes seemed to glow. "I have no time for that shit." She roughly grabbed his blue uniform collar and inwardly smirked at the ear-pleasing sound of his anxious dry gulp. "Incase you hadn't heard me before, I need the pass, NOW. You can either do this the easy way, or the _bone crushing_ hard way." She said through gritted teeth, emphasizing on 'bone crushing' to make it sound more scary than it already was; coming from her.

Panic was evident on his pale face now. "I-I would love to, but you need a permission slip from your superior… I-I can't just give you a leavers' pass like that, it's against the rules!" He pleaded.

Natsuki was losing her already-thin patience, which was wearing thinner by the second. She then smirked evilly. She grabbed him from behind the counter and with enormous strength, pulled his fat ass over the counter as he landed painfully on his beefy knees before her. Hey she worked out… a lot. "Why I_ do _have permission, from one very important person." She held her Taekwondo-styled clenched fist in front of his bulgy nose. "Say hello to Mr. Fist!" Natsuki was aware of how lame that sounded, but it sure worked in making the man piss himself. She had learned Taekwondo when she studied in America, much to her ex girlfriend's admiration.

His eyes bulged at the life threatening whitened knuckle and his nose wrinkled in fear. Still, he made no attempt to speak or move which irritated the girl greatly. She then pulled him closer by his collar about to punch his face in when she felt something poking her thighs. A brow lifted as emerald eyes searched for the cause of her discomfort. She traced her sight downwards to a long cylindery object that seemed to be joint too a pair of legs. She studied it more closely and squinted. Her face was blank for a moment as she tried to comprehend what she just saw. _'You've GOT to be kidding me.' _Her eyes grew larger and her face paled as her mind finally processed what she was staring at.

"EW! Get away from me you pervert!" She screeched and kicked him in the nuts causing him to choke in his scream and fall forwards. His sweaty head brushed her leg making her freak out even more. "Stay away!" She was already red and huffing when she stomped his head at least 2 centimeters into the ground. Her face stopped scrunching up while she calmed down a few seconds later, only to gasp when she realized the damage she had done. "OH MY GOD Are you okay?" She bent down to help him up. Hey she hadn't meant to cause _that_ much damage, even though he did deserve it, but hell she could've killed the guy.

What she witnessed when she held up the pervert's shoulders however, made her expression become stoic. He… was grinning at her. Well not at her, but he seemed to be staring into space; glazed over. WHAT A MASOCHIST. Emotionlessly she dropped him. It seemed like this was the only time where violence couldn't solve anything. Geez, guys like him 'enjoyed' it. _'What was I thinking, being all sympathetic and shit. There is only one way to deal with people like him. Disgusting perverts like him should all just go to hell.' _She sighed and closed her eyes.

Calmly, she strode over to the desk where the porno magazine laid and picked it up. She narrowed her eyes at the pathetic pages and held it in front of the man's face. As expressionlessly as ever, she stripped off the first page and let it glide slowly to the ground. This invoked the man to shoot up on his knees and widen his eyes in a horrific manner. Yet, no words came out from his mouth. _'Persistent I see. Hmm, _let's_ see how you like this, jerk._' She smirked, and grabbed a handful of pages, ripping them off the magazine.

"No Wait! NO! My collection!" The man grabbed his head and started shaking it violently.

Natsuki grinned evilly at this. "Hmmm, Mr. Hentai reacted to this quite enthusiastically. So what will his answer be then?" _'Speaking in third person? Are you serious? Oooooh Natsuki, you've been Fujinofied' _The raven haired girl internally chuckled.

"I-I-I…"

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched. She grunted and took out her silver lighter from her jean pocket (which she JUST happened to had brought with her even though she didn't smoke?) and hastily flipped it open, held the pages above it, and silently threatened to burn it. "One press, and woosh. Gone."

"NO! OKAY OKAY I'LL GIVE YOU THE PASS, NOW LEAVE MY PRECIOUS PAGES ALONE!" He screamed desperately.

'_Pathetic… simply pathetic' _"And I assume you'll keep your mouth shut?"

"Uh…"

Natsuki lit up the lighter and waved the pages.

"YES YES!"

"Good."

She tapped her foot as she waited for him to return with a rectangular platinum plate with the words 'Leavers' Pass' imprinted on it in capital letters. She was about to say thanks, until she remembered how much she hated the guy to the core. Instead, she smiled a _very fake smile_ and left. _'Now, to get Shizuru… and deal with the guards…' _[Sigh.]

* * *

_**[At the Tokyo airport] **_

A girl no older than 18 got off a silver private jet, led down the steps by several maids and bodyguards. Her straight yet wild dark auburn hair with a few streaks of red highlights was layered down slightly past her shoulders to her back. Her uniform-clad body consisted of a sleeveless dark blue cardigan over her half buttoned white collared shirt, which revealed her well formed cleavage, with a maroon tie hanging loosely around her neck. The lower half of her body was covered with an _extremely _short grey and black checkered skirt which was suspended above her laps, revealing her long creamy smooth thighs. Her white sneakers hung at her ankles, uncovered by her ankle-length navy socks. You could tell from the school uniform, even if it was worn rebelliously, that she was a typical rich American girl who came from a very high standard school. Unfortunately, with rich, came spoilt. Sexy light brown eyes half hidden behind her side-parted fringe, scanned the area slowly. She was intoxicating to say the least. All men and women alike bent at her knees…_all but one_. Kuga Natsuki. The maids were either busy carrying _her_ stuff, or taking her hand like a slave would take its master's as they walked. The guards, were… doing what a guard would do, being extra paranoid as ever.

"Hey! Back off boy! You have to be a known friend or relative of Mistress Lauren to be in the radius of 5 meters from her!" One of the guards yelled as another made to pull out a hand gun.

Needless to say, the boy pissed himself. "I-I'm sorry! I was just helping with the luggage!"

"Shut up!" Another guard shouted. "Are you blind? Can't you see we have maids to do that?!"

"B-b-but, they are girls! My granny always told me you should not let girls carry stuff that are heavy!"

"What are you? Some kind of goodie two shoes?" He pushed the boy over. "Scram!"

The boy rubbed his bottom and stood up, although it looked like his tears were on the verge of falling, he remained idle. "No."

"WHY YOU!" The guard was about to backhand him when a demanding yet feminine voice stopped him from doing so.

"Christopher, that's quite enough."

"Y-yes mistress."

Her hard glare softened as she turned to look at the boy. "Name?"

"U-uh… K-Kei Kanzaki miss!" He stuttered.

She smiled. "I see." She then turned around. "Rena Yumemiya."

"Y-yes mistress." The maid who Kei was trying to help before, responded.

"Give him the luggage."

"E-eh?"

"Just do what I say."

"Understood." She blushed, bowed and handed the luggage to him.

Lauren smirked a 'Nao smirk' and continued walking, while the boy known as Kei, and the maid, tagged along behind.

"Th-thank you, Mr Kanzaki was it?" She blushed.

"U-uh, don't mention it!" He blushed and scratched his neck. He then held out his hand, "N-nice to meet you, Rena Yumemiya, I'm Kei Kanza- oh right, you knew that already." Kei turned redder by the second and looked at the floor awkwardly as Rena giggled.

Meanwhile at the front of the group, Lauren took out a palm sized photograph and stared at it longingly. One of her closest bodyguards noticed her seemingly 'out-of-it' mood, and asked her, "Mistress Lauren, is everything alright?"

She ignored him for a while before replying, "No. Not at all actually. As soon as I was out of school today, I asked daddy to reserve a private jet for my flight to Japan. He didn't question me of course, but said that he would take care of my absentees in school. Spoiling me as always." She laughed dryly, never once taking her eyes off the photo. "But do you know why we are here John?" John shook his head as he continued paying attention to his mistress. "It is because of her." Without once looking at him, she handed him the photo. His eyebrows arched.

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

"There is no 'ex'." She deadpanned.

He continued to examine the picture. It was of Lauren hugging a blue haired girl possessively from behind; she was licking the girl's cheek, while the girl took the photo of both of them. _'That was, that was before Lauren fell into her state of depression and instability.'_ He thought as he studied the picture, then something clicked in his mind. "W-wait, Natsuki Kuga? The delinquent that—"

Lauren's eyes narrowed fiercely, shutting him up immediately. "It's KUGA Natsuki in Japan I believe." She didn't directly rebut, but the look she was giving him managed to send the hidden message across. He knew better than to open his mouth mindlessly again. After all, they had been childhood friends at one point, until they attended junior high school, where he had been assigned to become her protector due to his family needing the money. He was thankful for that, for if he was any other guard, he would've been sacked faster than lightning for badmouthing his mistress' most beloved person, or worse, he could've been beaten into a pulp _and then_ fired.

'_Damn… Damn that Natsuki Kuga. The mistress loves her with all he heart, and yet that delinquent had to hurt her. Why Kuga, why her… even though I was always so loyal to her, even though it was only her I ever looked at, why does she only look Kuga's way!? What does Kuga have that I don't? She doesn't even love Lauren as much as I do!' _John's face remained neutral despite his internal resentment. All he could do was, clench his fist tightly. As tightly as he could. _'If it's for her happiness… I'll do whatever it takes to get it for her.'_

On the other hand, Lauren was having some thoughts of her own. _'Natsuki you left me… You've hurt me… But it's alright, I know that it wasn't you who wanted to leave me. There must be SOMEONE ELSE who is holding your heart captive. But don't worry, I'll save you, I've come to eliminate all the disruptive objects that dare stand in our way… Yes, I'll destroy them all. And then I'll take you back, and we can be happy together again…Like before.' _Lauren's eyes darkened and an evil grin formed across her flawless face.

"John," She commanded. "There is someone I'd like you to find the location of."

* * *

_**[Back at the Kuga research facilities.] **_

Running back to the lab, Natsuki clutched the leavers' pass in her hand, grinning. "Just a little more."

Shizuru sat Seiza-styled in the middle of her cell with her hands on her laps,holding the damaged piece of remote she managed to compress together. She has finally made up her mind, this is it, to save Natsuki from all the troubles yet to come, she had to let her in on the truth. Letting her mind drift off, she was lost in her thoughts. _'Saeko… Natsuki… I, I don't love Natsuki only because she reminds me of Saeko do I? No…that's not it. I love Natsuki, because she is the kind hearted girl I've known since ten years ago…But, how is it possible for me to love someone I've only seen 3 times in my life? I am not one to believe in love at first sight, but these feelings are just so strong, it is undeniable. This is so confusing…Why am I so indecisive?! I- I thought I was certain already, but it looks like I still have doubts. But if that's the case, how was I able to break out of Yuuki's trance and convince my demonic conscience that I do love her? Why, why do I feel as though I've known Natsuki even before the first time I met her 10 years ago? This is all too weird.' _Shizuru creased her eyebrows together.

Deep in thought, Shizuru wasn't as alert as she usually was. The door to the lab opened, and only when the footsteps neared her cell, did she realise someone was in there with her. Expecting it to be Natsuki, she happily looked up, only to be met with 2 men in lab assistant uniforms. Her smile vanished and her face was replaced with a slightly sad and emotionless expression. _'It's them again.'_

"Hey, let's do what we came to do and leave." One nudged the other.

"Aw c'mon Ryo, Tokiha's currently at a meeting and won't be back in another hour. Besides, I don't see the new cell attendant anywhere, do you? So let's take this time to have some fun."

"Yeah but Reiji, the door is open, meaning that the new cell attendant will be back any minute. Let's just deliver the message like we were told, and leave okay?"

"But the attendant isn't here! God dammit quit being a whimp." The man called Reiji pulled out his tranquilizer gun and pointed it at Shizuru. "We were initially supposed to deliver a message to the new cell attendant, and instruct them on how to 'cleanse' a test subject, but since they aren't here at the moment, let's do a little 'cleansing session' of our, own shall we?" He snickered and waved the gun. "Now get to the centre of the cell and be a good girl while we activate security entry." When she made no attempt to move, Reiji laughed. "C'mon Fujino, this isn't the first time we've done this. You know how things work. You don't want to be tranquilized again do you? Not knowing what happens to your body while you are knocked out, is a horrible experience isn't it."

The hematophian closed her eyes, stood up and walked to the center of the cell. "Good girl." Reiji's grin grew wider, but stopped. "Hm? How did you get those clothes?" When his would-be victim didn't reply, he shrugged. "Hah, well no matter, since it'll be coming off soon anyways. The new cell attendant, I bet he's a real shy pussy isn't he? That's why he brought you clothes! What a loser, he should be a real man and enjoy this." He laughed.

A glare started to form from the depths of those usually serene crimson eyes._ '__**SHE**__ is shy, and the most adorable person I've ever seen in my whole life. No she isn't a loser, and she is kind and decent. Pffft __**man**__? You're a disgrace to all of them. Bastard. How unsightly you are_. _If it wasn't for the restrains and the gun, you wouldn't have gotten any where NEAR my body. [Sigh] I bet they don't realize that I can rip their throats out in an instant if I wish it. But sadly I shall not as I do not wish to cause a huge mess for my beloved Sae-' _Momentary silence. _'It's Natsuki now.' _

The other guy, Ryo, looked extremely guilty and was fidgeting uncomfortably. He _clearly_ did not like this, nor did he want anything to do with it. But he didn't want to go against his brother either. He decided that he would most likely be told to do what he was always instructed to do after these 'sessions' anyway, which was to erase what had been recorded by the surveillance camera during the time that his brother would mess around with the test subject, since managing the surveillance records was his job anyhow. So all he did was, turn around and shut his eyes tight, feeling sorry for the beautiful inhuman woman.

Shizuru was now motionless at the centre of the cell as Reiji opened the cell door and entered it, with the tranquilizer gun still aimed at her. He poked the muzzle of the gun in between her breasts eliciting a half suppressed growl of which he just smirked at and got the remote out, about to activate security entry. "Mmm I love it when you growl. You should do it more often. On second thought, scrap that, I would love to hear you _scream _instead." He laughed menacingly, but immediately choked on it when a foot swung down on him, colliding with brute force against his jaw. There was a sickening crack as he flew to the floor, head banging against the cell bars loudly.

"I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR _**YOU**_ SCREAM JACKASS!"

Shizuru gasped; a little glazed over at the moment. "Natsuki?"

"Shizuru! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I never knew this would happen- _had _happened before and—" Natsuki observed the woman. _'Shizuru looks…ashamed? What?'_

But before Natsuki could go on any further, Reiji who was in a half sitting half lying position, lifted his head and grunted rather rough and loudly. "WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD?!" He stared across the floor to find Ryo lying on the ground unconscious. _'Useless piece of shit.' _"BITCH WHAT THE HELL?" He demanded. But his face grew pale after squinting against the light at the figure looming above him. "M-Mrs Kuga?"

Natsuki lifted a brow. _'Mrs? Since when was I married? And HEY how did he know my name? Oh, right. He has a boss, who I JUST happen to be the split image of.' _"Mrs Kuga my ass crack, I'm only 20 you dick." She glared.

He continued staring, dumbfounded. _'T-this can't be Mrs Kuga… No, Mrs Kuga is cute and bubbly and polite… but holy hell she sure looks like her.' _"Look, I'm a guy, and guys have needs. I was just looking for some fun to pass time. This is how we are, no need to fuss over it." He said literally painfully, while clutching his jaw. "Besides, she's _just_ a test subject, a tool. It's no big deal.

Natsuki frowned. _'No I've seen better and wayyy more decent guys than you. Hell most of my friends back in America were guys. You're just an asshole.' _She growled dangerously and pierced right through him with her death glare. _'No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? I'll show YOU no big deal!' _Her glare intensified.

Reiji shivered, he had liked it when Shizuru growled but this growl, oh this growl was the most terrifying growl he had ever heard. He could've sworn he just saw his life flash before his eyes; it sounded like a wolf's growl in his opinion. By figuring he should hide his nervousness and fuel his ego, he made the biggest mistake of his life. "Oh come on, don't look at me like you're going to eat me. Though I personally, wouldn't mind that." He forced a smug smile just to piss his boss' look-alike off. Natsuki's raised eyebrow twitched. "And well, if you had given me a little more time, I'm sure the bitch over there would've enjoyed it as well." He gestured to Shizuru with a nod.

"ENJOY THIS!" Natsuki ran and back-kicked his gut. Hard. He wheezed and slumped further against the bars. Much to Shizuru's silent amusement. "You're going to regret, ever doing this you sicko! How long huh? How long has this been going on? Using test subjects to satisfy your sick desires…"

He coughed and glared. "Why don't you ask the little blood sucker over there?"

Natsuki blinked then stared at Shizuru anxiously, which the caramel haired woman gave a look of regression to. "Natsuki… I…"

"How long?"

Shizuru closed her eyes. "Before you arrived. I can't remember exactly how long… for I have lost track of time."

The rebellious scientist felt her blood boil and her skin crawl, just itching to move her body on its own, and strangle the shit out of the guy who had abused her… responsibility. "You little shit…" She walked over to him and stomped him hard on his head.

"ARGH!" He collapsed to the floor, with little movement that followed. He could feel his visions blurring as he spotted the rookie cell attendant picking his gun off the floor and stuffing it into her own jeans' pocket, before taking the vampire-like woman gently by the hand and heading towards the door. Summing up all of his remaining strength, he halted the girls' advances. "Wait! W-who are you…?"

Natsuki didn't fully turn around, but instead, gave him a sideway glance. "I am Test subject Fujino's…No. I am _Fujino Shizuru's_ cell attendant," She corrected herself. "And NO ONE messes with my cell occupant. Got that _bitch?_" She used his own insult against him. She was about to totally ignore him and leave him there to die for all she cared, until she stopped, suddenly recalling something. She casually strode back to him and kicked him once more in the abdomen.

"Oof!"

"THAT was for calling Shizuru a blood sucker. (which she technically is but…ugh.)" That was the last, rather ungraceful thing he heard before he finally passed out for real. She went back to Shizuru and led her out the door. Satisfied.

* * *

Natsuki had let go of Shizuru's hand almost immediately after getting into the quiet corridors; a slight blush still on her face from the previous contact. _'Everyone except the minors and newbies, are at a meeting. Here's our chance to escape.' _Natsuki remained silent, but glanced at her companion every 5 seconds or so. The older woman peeked at her savior a few times before really starting to feel uncomfortable with the zoned-out and slightly pissed? Expression on Natsuki's face. Being unable to sustain this awkward stillness of voices, Shizuru desperately tried to speak up. "Na…tsuki?"

"Hmmm?" Came the nonchalant reply. The girl never did, once stop to look at Shizuru however, and continued walking. The taller girl stared at the blue head in front of her for a moment before looking down grievingly. Natsuki realized the uneasiness between them and figured she should just say what she had been keeping inside her for the pass few minutes. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I need to know. With the enormous amount of speed and strength I know you possess, how did they manage to manipulate you all this time? And don't use the gun as an excuse Shizuru. I know you could've dodged that in a nanosecond."

Shizuru shook her head. "No Natsuki, this lab has been running for decades, they saw through all their previous mistakes. Everything here has been modified to keep 'us' in."

"Us? You mean… there's more than one hematophian here?"

"No, us as in any species of higher level life form they can get their hands on."

"There are more than 2 mythical creatures in existence?" Natsuki was truly shocked.

"Mythical?" Shizuru chuckled softly. "As you can see, we're anything but mythical, Natsuki. Anyways, those tranquilizer guns have been modified to shoot darts as fast as approximately half a light year every two seconds. That's equivalent to 10 shots in a blink of an eye. 5 times faster than a hematophian's movements. I wouldn't have been able to dodge that, and believe me I've tried."

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Jeez… Why's everything in this lab so science fictional…" Natsuki shook her head. "And why haven't you told anyone about this?"

Shizuru forced a sad smile. "You really think they'd believe such a dangerous test subject Natsuki? They've been told not to trust me."

"I wasn't told that." _'Meaning I don't give a fuck what they were told.' _

"Well Mai-san is nice like that."

Natsuki cringed. _'Speaking of Mai, what the hell has she been doing? Gawd, letting all these vile stuff happen right under her nose and she doesn't even realize what has been going on.' _While they talked they hadn't notice that they had already arrived at an intersection which is split into three new paths. Natsuki stopped walking and turned around to face Shizuru. She looked firmly into those seas of red. "I trust you." She whispered.

The red eyed goddess was thrown off her feet for a second by the kind, heart-warming words, but instantly regained her composure. "There is a side of me that cannot be trusted. _I_ cannot be completely trusted. Sometimes I don't even trust myself. Our kind— "

"Tend to let their desires overpower their will sometimes. I know. I've been there, done that remember?" Natsuki instantly noticed a flash of guilt in hurt ruby eyes. She moved closer and reached out to the trembling figure in front of her. She hesitated a little before lightly wrapping her arms around the honey haired woman.

'_E-eh? Wasn't she…Isn't she… afraid of me?' _A surprised Shizuru thought. "Natsuki, I'm so sorr— "

"**But I'm still here.** I'm still here in spite of what happened, so don't apologise, ne?" The scientist cut her off.

Natsuki let Shizuru sob into her neck for about a minute before pulling away. "Wait for me here, I'll be back in a sec."

"H-huh?"

"Trust me, I'll be back I promise. I'm not leaving you alone any more." With that, Natsuki dashed off to the surveillance room to retrieve a certain tape which just happened to have recorded what went on in the cell room with Shizuru and the two now-unconscious men. _'Mai is gonna get an eyeful, and those assholes can kiss their jobs goodbye.' _She inwardly grinned.

* * *

_[A__**t Nao's hideout about 2 hours ago.]**_

Sat upon the same window pane, Nao once again had her head turned to where the shady damp forest was, looking bored as ever as she recalled her tragic past with her sworn enemy, the 'vampire princess.' Gosh that sounds corny. She closed her eyes and let the forest breeze engulf her in gentle swift motions; air seeped in and out of her scattered red hair which were superficially licking at the sides of her face. If one was to see her at this very moment, they would not be able to imagine her as ever being harmful, but as a flamed-haired angel who had torn her wings and fell- so shattered. She was the very imprint of 'thoroughly content.' This deceiving exterior of what seemed to be a 'peaceful state' however, was a shell soon to fall into oblivion. And once it cracked, there would only be sorrow and an unforgettable grudge. There was no tranquility at all.

_-The night was calm; most of the pack was asleep. It would be 2 more hours before they awoke at 10 pm to start their hunt and night lives. Nothing made a sound except the melodic noises of the creatures bound to the darkness. The alpha ruler and queen laid in their house-like den located in the middle of the wolf tribe village. Their youngest and only heir, the 3 year old Nao was unable to sleep, sensing something terrible was about to happen. But ignoring her instincts she chose to assure herself that she was just being paranoid.-_

_-Fifteen minutes after doubting her instincts, the young wolf pup was awoken by the screams of her fellow wolves. Strange she thought, the sun was no where near up but the village was ignited in a bright orange and red inferno. It was only a few minutes after this realization, that the door to her room burst open. Standing at the ruined doorway was her sweating father, her pregnant mother and their most trusted subject, Takeda. "Naota-sama, Kagura-sama! Please proceed to the underground chambers with Nao ojou-sama, the rest of us will take care of the attacker while you hide!" Takeda desperately insisted.-_

_-"No! As the ruler of my people it is my duty to assure the safety and well being of all of you! I cannot just abandon you for my own benefits and leave you all to die for me!" The alpha male retorted with much honor and heroism.-_

_-"Naota-sama, a LycanMorphian is no match for a raging pure-blood hematophian who has gone berserk. Please."-_

_-Kagura coughed in shock as she clutched her bloated belly. "The attacker is a hematophian? What about the peace treaty that was supposed to maintain order and neutrality between our kind and theirs? They may be of a more ruthless species, but the pure-bloods are no less honorable than we are. They wouldn't defy the agreement."-_

_-"Like I said, the pure-blood has gone berserk. She is not herself at the moment, so there is no knowing how far from the line, she'll cross." Takeda countered.-_

_-"She's acting in accordance to her emotions. There must have been a catalyst that triggered her instability, what happened?" asked the pregnant wolf. _

_-"I'm sorry Kagura-sama, I have no clue. But we must get you to safety." Takeda addressed all 3 of them. "If we die protecting the alphas, we'll be more than honored, and the loss can be recounted for. But if the alphas die, it will be the end for us. So please, for all of us, go to the underground chambers."-_

_-Naota was not about to protest any longer at the logic of his most trusted subject. "Okay we shall proceed." He sighed. "Don't die on me Takeda, and please hide Nao somewhere else, that way if we get discovered there will be less chance of the attacker getting to her. As long as she lives, all hope is not lost."-_

_-"No, otou-san, mama! I want to stay with you!" Despite her protests the young wolf was ignored.-_

_-Takeda nodded and took the young alpha-to-be, before dashing off into the forest, and hiding her high up in a tree cloaked in darkness and out of sight. He then rushed back down into the sea of blood and screams.-_

_-Nao remained up there for as long as she could remember, fearing the blood curdling cries, while curled up into a ball to hide from the frightening sight as well as drown out the music of death. She was petrified and all she could remember from that traumatic experience was hearing the roar of the vampire woman. "Who did this? Who killed him? Who, who dared take him away from me?! Reveal yourself and face me! ARGH!" And then, more screams. Her fear pinned her to the spot and what she managed to see in the ignited darkness was able to scar her for life: A dark opaque figure of a woman, and glowing red eyes. The most horrific red eyes she will EVER see.-_

_-The sun was almost up when the nightmare ended. "Oujo-sama." She heard someone call her. She slowly opened her tear-stained eyes and stared up at the gentle smiling figure, straight into comforting violet eyes. "It's over now oujo-sama." The blonde headed woman picked her up and swept off the tree, landing professionally on the blood covered ground. There were MANY dead bodies, and a lot of smoke from the extinguished flames. A Takeda coated in crimson liquid greeted her, along with another 15 or so, survivors. The bloodbath was over but none of them looked anywhere close to victorious. Nao didn't need to question any of them, to know that something was very wrong. Her instincts had already told her. It was just a matter of facing the truth.-_

_-Toddler Nao decided to speak up. "Haruka-san… Takeda, otou-san wa? Mama wa? Doko?" She felt a huge lump develop in her dry little throat.-_

_-The rest of the remaining pack let out sorrowful sighs and some, the younger ones in particular, broke down and began crying. Apparently there had been more than 15 survivors; the younger wolf pups were hidden in various locations, and collected once everything was over, much like she herself was. Takeda stepped forward as he felt it was his duty to deliver the painful truth to the young heir, since he was trusted so much. "Nao oujo-sama, your parents…" He looked away unconfidently before putting both his hands on each side of her tiny shoulders. He decided to be blunt as to get this painful news over and done with as soon as possible. "Listen to this, and listen to it very clearly oujo-sama. Your parents—"_

Nao's eyes snapped opened as her flashback and thoughts were very abruptly interrupted. An overwhelming swarm of sweet and rusty aroma entered her lungs and dashed through every single nerve in her body; it was pleasantly electrifying. It surged its way up into her mind through every cell and became a part of her, causing her corneas to produce an incandescent liquid which illuminated her eyes in a bright verdant colour that could only be described as nothing less than beautiful. She breathed in hard, with a slightly opened mouth once more, tilting her head upwards with a satisfactory groan. _'Kuga Natsuki's blood has been spilled...'_ She sneered. _'So the warning has been sent. This is only the beginning, Fujino.' _And with this, the girl began to plan her next move of much needed vengeance.

* * *

_**[Back at the lab (Present)]**_

Indigo hair flapped and glided in the air as the rebel scientist sprinted through the research facilities and into the surveillance room, nearly breaking the door down as she slammed it open. Striding to the tape player she immediately stopped recording and ejected the tape, placing it into a paper bag afterwards. Grabbing a thick black pen from her pocket, she hastily tore open the cap with her teeth and scribbled,

'TO: MAI

FROM: NATSUKI'

Just as she was about to close it, she scribbled something down at the last minute.

'WATCH THIS TAPE OR DIE (I mean it)'

Taking one last look at her barely readable hand writing, she closed the cap, stuffed her trusty pen back into her over-sized pockets and bolted out the door. She speedily took the closest route which was the cafeteria where all the other newbies were having their lunch and headed straight for Mai's office. She made sure she laid the tape down onto the desk right in front of Mai's chair, gently so it wouldn't so much as get scratched, and practically tore through the air to get back to where Shizuru was when she noticed some of her colleagues were already getting up and heading back to work. _'Shit! The hallways are going to get crowded soon! I have to get back to her before that happens, or we'll be doomed!' _The azure haired girl added a few more horse powers to her speed and zoomed passed the first woman who got up to go back to work, causing the poor woman's tight white skirt to practically drop from her waist. No kidding, that was how fast Natsuki went by.

"Iyaaaaaaaaa!" Was the last distant thing she heard before getting back to the quiet corridors again.

'_Whoops…' _Her face went beat red, but she had no time to lose, and stopping and apologising was not an option in this situation.

* * *

Shizuru waited in anticipation, never once taking her eyes off the direction Natsuki sped away in. She was surprised when she heard foot steps coming from behind her, suddenly worried that she would get discovered and Natsuki would get in trouble. Her unstable brain sent tingles of warnings down her nerves, _'Must not be discovered, must NOT get Natsuki in trouble. Stop the witness from getting away, even if it means you have to kill…'_ Her fangs started extending as her eyes glowed a vicious vermillion, fully prepared to not let whoever it was who found her, get away. She waited for the mystery person to turn the corner, without a sound. Her threatening stance faltered however, when she recognised who the panting sound was coming from. It was low and rough; her heightened ears were able to pick it out in an instant. What she did not expect though, was for the person to come crashing right into her

"Ouch!" She remained standing, not feeling a thing, while Natsuki was on her bottom, rubbing her head. "What the- Oh it's just you Shizuru, thank go— OH MY GOD!"

Tilting her head in slight astonishment, Shizuru wondered what was wrong until she remembered her terrifying exterior. She gasped and brought her hand to her face before turning away. Natsuki's nearly-stopped heart started beating rapidly after a second and slowed down as she absorbed what had just happened. _'Okay cool it, it was just Shizuru… in a very scary state.' _She brushed herself off, got up and put her hand on Shizuru's shoulder, spinning her round in a light embrace. She had no idea what was up with her cell occupant, but decided not to ask anyway. "Hey Shizuru, sorry I made you wait long." She smiled and took a look at the vampire's face, which has now returned to its normal beautiful self.

Taken aback by Natsuki's unusual calmness, she felt relief flood into her soul. She didn't know how she would've felt if she made Natsuki afraid of her again. "I didn't wait that long." Shizuru smiled back and snuggled into Natsuki's shoulder once more- unmoving; too surrounded by warmth and petrified with kindness she could just _feel_ emitting from the younger girl.

"Um Shizuru, I'm flattered that you take a liking to my shoulder, but we really need to go, like now." Natsuki said playfully. Okay maybe half serious. She could feel her embracer nod in her shoulder, but no signs of movement came after that.

The blush was coming on, and she needed to get rid of it before anyone saw it and shatter her tough ego! "Uh Shizuru? We… well at least _I,_ can't move with you clinging on to me like that."

The chestnut-coloured head lifted off her shoulder and looked up at her happily. There was neither a yes or no, just a simple and content, "Hmm. So which way do we go?"

Natsuki grinned, "C'mon." And the two of them headed to the back exit.

* * *

_**[Inside a limousine at the Tokyo airport.] **_

"We just got back from our friends at NASA. They've found the location on Natsuki K—" John paused, remembering that they were currently in Japan. "_Kuga _Natsuki." He corrected himself. Lauren was sitting beside him on his right, leaving the middle seats empty and only one bodyguard at the fenced out front, with the driver. The others were in other expensive vehicles of all sorts of course, surrounding their mistress, and attending to her every need.

Lauren gave a small nod. "How long is the trip to our destination gonna be?"

"It will take a few hours at the very least."

"What?" The rich girl's patience was wearing thin. She wanted to see Natsuki and she wanted to see her NOW. This is unacceptable, when she wanted something, she always got it. However, if she was going to get Natsuki back, she'll just have to be a good girl. _For now_ at least. A devilish smirk formed in her mind. "And why is that?"

"It is because she lives in the outskirts of Tokyo, and the area is known for being especially isolated. In fact it is so isolated, it isn't even on any maps. We only found her thanks to the satellite. A house is still a house no matter where it is, so if it's a registered piece of land, it will be on the satellite data."

"Ugh, whatever. Just wake me up when we get there." Needless to say, she wasn't very pleased. Pulling out her iPod and stuffing her earphones in, she closed her eyes as the song 'Anything for you' by Evanescence came on.. She was a stuck up spoilt bitch indeed, but she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. All that vanity and over self-satisfaction just evaporated into nothing in an instant. All her vulnerability coming out of hiding, deep within her affectionate but shattered heart. But that's exactly what John loved about her. She's **just her** when she sleeps.

_I'd give anything, to give me to you,_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

_If you want me, come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me._

_I'll believe all your lies, just pretend you love me._

_Make believe, close your eyes._

_I'll be anything for you._

* * *

_**[Back at the lab]**_

Smoothly making it out, both escapees stood around the corner of the massive building; backs facing the wall as Natsuki popped her head out the side to peek at the guard house. "Thank goodness I chose to park my bike outside of the parking area today. It's just a few meters from the guard house, hidden behind some trees, so we're almost there." She gave Shizuru a small smile. "It would've been much more troublesome if I parked in the car park, cause then we'd have to go through vehicle registration and check outs and shit."

Shizuru said nothing to that but gave a little chuckle at Natsuki's attempt of trying to keep her calm by being humorous even in a situation such as this. "Okay, you ready for this Fujino?" Natsuki asked.

"Anytime Kuga." The older woman smirked back.

Natsuki grinned in response. "Leavers' pass? Check." With that, she took Shizuru's hand and strode over to her destination. A tall man wearing sun glasses and a uniform turned his head when he noticed two beautiful women approaching him. He had his hair covered by a dark blue cap and had an ear piece sticking out of one of his ears. He waltzed over to them casually but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Shizuru's crimson eyes that bore in to him. He looked suspiciously at her while he chewed his gum. Her eyes were too inhuman for her to be one of the scientists, so his intuition automatically categorized her as a test subject. Looking at the other girl however, his brain processed her to be the person who employed him. "Mrs Kuga." He saluted.

Natsuki's right eye twitched and she immediately face palmed in her head. _'You've got to be joking… What am I, her twin? I'm her daughter for god's sake. Surely there must be SOME obvious difference.' _She just wanted to scream and smack him over his dense head, but unfortunately in order to get out of this place, she'd have to play along. "Um yeah… Open the gates Mr..." Natsuki stole a glance at his name tag. "Shinto."

"Sure thing." He replied politely. "But why are you taking a test subject out of its cell if I may be so bold to ask? I've never seen you personally do so." This man obviously had been here for quite a while. He wasn't as dense as Natsuki hoped he would be. She mentally cursed.

'_Her. Shizuru isn't an it dammit.'_ "It is an order from the higher ups, that I take her home to continuously observe her through ordinary daily life." _'Heck yeah! I dunno where that one came from but bless my fast thinking talented mind.' _Natsuki cheered herself on to eliminate her anxiety. Mr Shinto had appeared to buy her lie and nodded his head in response. "Alright then, may I have your leavers' pass please?"

Natsuki made no hesitance in handing the platinum plate over to him. A wave of relief washed over both women as the eighteen-feet gate began to swing open with only a slight creak; it was well oiled and maintained. Natsuki continued down the path and exited the premises with Shizuru in toll, hands still clutching each other's. _'Finally… the hardest part has passed, for now.' _The blue haired beauty couldn't prolong that thought however, as soon as she heard some shuffling behind her. It appeared that the guard's suspicion was confirmed. He had been staring at her from behind for quite sometime now, ever since she exited through the gates. Finally noticing she wasn't Saeko Kuga, made him walk on towards them. First of all, she was a bit taller than Saeko was, and secondly, she had a smaller ass and chest. And we are all wondering why those were the only things the guard was looking at. Yup, definitely not Saeko. As soon as she felt him start to make a move towards them she grunted. _'UGH can nothing ever go as smoothly as I plan? How many people do I have to knock out today? Geez…' _

"Hey, wait a minute… you're not Mrs—" The guard started. Almost in an instant, Natsuki whipped out the stun gun from her jeans pocket, stuck her arms backwards and pulled the trigger. "Oof!" And with that the guard went down; clean shot to the chest and all. The gunner let out a long exasperated sigh, "Seriously, why can't anything ever go the way I want?" She then stopped in her tracks.

"Wait right here Shizuru, this will be the last time I'm making you wait for me today I promise. I just need to get Mr Shinto's body off the middle of the path and into the guard house, where he'll be comfy in his chair when he wakes up." She turned around as she said the last bit and sprinted towards the body. Shizuru stared after her with adoration in her maroon eyes. Natsuki is indeed, an honourable and kind soul. A pure soul, unlike hers; one unstained and one she can never have.

When the younger woman was done with the task, she sprinted back to Shizuru; hair flowing behind her evenly. She calculated that they wouldn't have much time before some one realises they were gone, and decided to pick up the pace a little bit. Shizuru nearly called out to Natsuki as the girl sprinted right pass her but her anxiety dissipated and she let out a relived sigh when she saw the younger girl get behind a thick tree to pull out a beautiful dark blue Ducati. "It's custom made." Natsuki grinned and stuck out her tongue briefly, making Shizuru chuckle. She pushed the extravagant bike towards Shizuru and straddled it, then motioned for the older woman to get on as well. Shizuru stared at it blankly. She had _not _ridden a motorcycle in her life. Ever. Natsuki's already tiny smile dropped slightly as she waited a little too long for the brunette's response.

'_Oh no… Please tell me she isn't afraid of riding a bike. Well DUH there weren't bikes 100 years ago dummy! And now you're shoving a big scary looking two-wheeled vehicle with no seat belts, in her face. Of course she'd be nervous.' _Natsuki cringed and wondered if they'd have to walk to her house now. NOT a good idea. Natsuki was just about to get off her bike but stopped midway when she noticed a new found gleam in those rusty eyes. They seemed to glower with… excitement?

Shizuru felt like a little girl who was excited about opening her very first birthday present. Excitement. An emotion she thought she had lost years ago, that is until this extraordinary girl came into her life. She enthusiastically crept up to the back seat of the bike and placed both her palms on the sitting area behind Natsuki, and proceeded to stroke it oh so slowly. Too slowly in Natsuki's opinion. She then lifted her left leg and placed it over the seat so it rested at the left side of the bike, and dragged her right thigh along the edge of the seat, to meet the opposite side of her left leg so that her legs were now side by side with only the bike separating them through the middle. She dragged her shapely ass along the end of the seat, sliding up all the way until her chest pressed up firmly against Natsuki's back. Once satisfied, she locked her arms around Natsuki's strong slim waist and smiled predatorily. Little did she know… no actually, she knew. And she knew pretty damn well. Natsuki's back stiffened and she choked a nervous strangled sound. Not because she was being cold or found Shizuru disgusting, but because she was probably already pinned to the seat with a phenomenal blush, rising up from her feet all the way to the tip of her head. Oh Shizuru knew this alright, and she thoroughly enjoyed it.

A blue stiff head rotated to the side robotically and gave Shizuru a questioning glance. Natsuki's eye brow twitched when Shizuru gave her an innocent smile as if nothing had just happened. _'DAMN THIS WOMAN. It's a bike! A frggin' bike for gods sake! Why is it everything just seems so much more suggestive with her?' _The younger woman huffed and turned her head back to face the front with a pout as Shizuru giggled. She sighed and ignited the engine just as she remembered she'd forgotten to bring out the helmets from the compartment under the black leather seat. Oh fuck it. She's not going to be driving 400 miles per hour and there is no on coming traffic in this secluded area. Besides, it'd probably be nice to let Shizuru feel the comfortable breeze flow through her hair on her first bike ride. She stopped thinking about safety, and instead thought about how she wanted to make this first experience memorable for Shizuru.

"Hang on tight." She addressed the woman behind her, receiving an excited nod in response. Grinning at the fact that Shizuru seemed more than delighted, she twisted the right handle with her strong wrist and set her bike in motion. She sped across the forest taking a shorter route rather than the main road home. Though she'd have to be careful not to trip her bike over some huge tree roots amongst other things sticking out of the grassed ground, she figured that she'd be least likely to be detected and spotted in this short cut, deeming it the safer route. True, she was riding fast indeed, but she wasn't riding as viciously as she normally would, therefore the 'trip objects' on the ground should be able to be successfully avoided by her skills.

Shizuru took this chance to rest the side of her head on Natsuki's white-coated back and sighed contently as the bike cruised through the forest. The sunlight was shining bright through the trees but the leaves provided enough shade to block out the heat. The breeze was gently tickling at the side of her face, that isn't molded up against Natsuki's strong but feminine back. She was comfortable where she was and snuggled into Natsuki even more after tightening her grip into a blissful hug. The short times she had spent with Natsuki had truly been the happiest days she had ever had ever since she was ensnared into the life of a test subject.

She had been kept in the dark for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to be outside in the wild again, to feel the wind in her hair, to breathe in the outside air- it was all so natural. **To feel the sunlight eat away slowly at her untarnished skin. **Sure the legends were wrong about vampires turning to ash under the sunlight, but it isn't good for their skin nonetheless. They belonged to the night, still, Shizuru liked where she was right now. She liked that it wasn't dark, just so she could see her breath taking cell attendant's face ever so clearly. Being a pure blood, Shizuru of course, had better endurance in the sun than others of her kind. And honestly she would die to be outside with Natsuki right now than to be inside another lightless, lone cold cell in an experiment room. Just these very specific moments with the young scientist, were able to drown out all the previous sufferings she had felt and wash them out like waves of raging rivers. _'Just Natsuki has this effect on me… Just her.'_

Finalising the conclusions of her thoughts, Shizuru breathed in one more ecstatic deep breath and closed her eyes. She could stay in this position forever. It was moments like this, where Shizuru wished that time could just stop. She didn't want to move; didn't want to wake up from this dream-like state. She could feel Natsuki's stiff back start to relax into her touch and she was sure that Natsuki felt her comfort and responded with just as much ease. There was definitely an unspoken bond between them.

The rest of the ride to Natsuki's house remained like that. Silent, but gratifying. Neither woman spoke a word but unlike before, this silence wasn't awkward at all, it was soothing.

* * *

_**[Kuga residence: Natsuki's pent house] **_

Releasing the breath she had been holding in the whole journey, Natsuki slowed her bike down into a dying acceleration once she could spot the door to her house and when it was between walking distance. Pulling it into the drive way that led to her garage, she got off and helped Shizuru off, instantly missing the feeling of Shizuru's face in her back. But like hell she was going to admit that. _'That was… the most comfortable bike ride I've had in ages. The first time was with Lauren-Oh scrap that.' _Natsuki dismissed her thoughts promptly, once it led to her ex-girlfriend. She was OVER her. She's pretty god damned sure she is. Natsuki shivered as she recalled Lauren's obsession and over possessiveness of her. What's important right now is to get Shizuru cleaned up.

Shizuru instantly missed the warmth of Natsuki's broad shoulders and lithe back against her face. _'Natsuki's so comfy…' _She pouted barely visibly, when she was helped off the vehicle. While Natsuki turned off the engine and advanced to rolling the bike into the garage, the older woman took this chance to turn her head round and inspect the area she had been so kindly brought into. The path from the forest they took, lead directly to the front of the house and the main road was an intersection and a drive-in away from the back of the house. The place was surrounded by a few trees, and the grass on either side of the drive-in are neatly trimmed. The house was a serene navy blue and the roof was a darker shade of the same colour. _'Nice place.' _Shizuru mentally judged.

Natsuki emerged from the garage a few moments later to find Shizuru gaping at her surroundings. She smiled and waved her hand in front of Ruby eyes, "Earth to Fujino?" She chuckled when Shizuru blinked with a momentary startle due to being caught for checking out the place. Shizuru mentally kicked herself for appearing like a noob in an anime convention. Natsuki almost, _almost, _thought she caught sight of Shizuru's pout and chortled. "Sweet exterior huh? You should see the inside." Emerald eyes winked and Shizuru's heart skipped a beat.

The owner of the house led Shizuru to the front door and after walking up a few steps, she tugged on her jeans' pocket for her keys, of which she fumbled with to finally unlock the door with a click. She pushed it open with one hand and stepped to the side, gesturing for Shizuru to enter before her. "After you," she insisted. Shizuru giggled inaudibly before accepting Natsuki's sincere invitation into her home. As soon as she stepped inside, she felt an immediate warmth and sense of coziness rush into her body and out into the opening; surrounding the place with such pleasance. The interior gave off just as much of a homely welcoming atmosphere as the façade of the house.

The westernized design of the place was well thought out. The floors were made of nice polished and smoothened wooden planks, the lounge area was at least 10 by 10 meters, and the whole place was of calm colours. The walls were painted clean white and there were a few glassed sliding doors, one of which, leads to the back where there is a luxurious clear blue pool just waiting for someone to dive in, hidden between the house, garden and high blue walls that acted as fences to prevent any break-ins from the back of the residence. The garden was well maintained and it bloomed various different plants and flowers which were managed with much expertness. It would be easy for a scientist to manage plants thanks to their biological knowledge of how plant life works.

In the middle of the longue, spawned a small rectangular glass table which rested on top of an oval dark blue mat that was surrounded by various different-length couches of the same colour. On the right side of it, stood a 6 feet tall wooden bookshelf, containing books of all sorts of colours and sizes though Shizuru could tell they were well arranged according to alphabetical order in each genre section. Close to the front door which both women had just walked through, on the left, was the stairs leading up to the second level of the house, which was smaller than the first and contained a reasonable number of rooms and bathrooms, while there was also a short but narrower pathway which led to the rooftop, and next to it, a few steps that led to the balcony. Next to the stairs was an open space that followed into the wide and tidy, white coloured kitchen. Artistic photographs and paintings as well as different pieces of art work were frequently seen around the house along with some other outstanding decorations.

Shizuru blinked in amazement. She has never felt this at home in her life, and it isn't even her house. Her senses seemed to have acquainted incredibly well with what Natsuki had done to the place. She exhaled through her mouth quietly and gracefully. _'Ara, Natsuki has remarkable taste. This place is simply alluring.' _In all honesty, Shizuru was expecting more of a scientific interior to appear before her eyes, but she definitely didn't expect this. This certainly isn't a place one would guess a scientist lives in. No one would expect a scientist's house to look like this. They'd probably expect the stereo typical anatomy model, or different sorts of scientific diagrams to be dispersed all over the place instead of pieces or art and elegant decoration. They'd expect piles and piles of documents and paper work to be lying around, perhaps even test tubes, but not plants and bookshelves. This wasn't the home of a scientist. It was the home of an ordinary woman who just so happened to be an artist. Shizuru was very impressed to say the least. Again, she was unconsciously gaping and Natsuki grinned and let her gape a little longer this time before distracting her again.

"Pretty cool isn't it? I decorated the place myself." Natsuki announced proudly, which the honey haired woman found exceptionally cute for some reason.

"It's quite exquisite, this place. I love it." Shizuru turned and returned Natsuki's light hearted and placid expression.

"Yup, this place isn't too huge nor is it too cramped. It's perfect, just the way I like it." Natsuki replied.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki pleasantly. _'That's exactly my thoughts.' _

After locking the door and pulling the key out, Natsuki hung the key on the key rack next to the door. "C'mon, I'll take you upstairs and we can get you cleaned." She grasped Shizuru's hand firmly and took her upstairs, showing genuine concern the whole way through. She reached for the handle to her room door but paused briefly, pondering how her room must have been filled with Nao's scent from earlier on. She knew it wouldn't be so strong as to make Shizuru lash out again, but she didn't want to take that risk, especially not in her own home so she changed course and set off to open the door to the enormous guest room instead.

Though it wasn't her own room, she did not hesitate to decorate and maintain the room just as perfectly as she did hers. She turned the door knob and pushed it, effectively swinging the door open. A nice but simple cream coloured room greeted Shizuru's eyes. Its king sized bed was a light shade of violet, and thick but eloquent purple curtains covered the three big windows in the room. Opposite the bed near the bathroom, there was a white closet as tall as the bookshelf downstairs. On the ceiling, hung a short medium sized chandelier that fitted the room just right and various art work were pinned to the walls in expensive frames. Next to the bed was a huge wooden table with an empty vase in the middle of it. The room itself was massive and left many empty spaces; this is so the guest could move things around or redecorate the room if they wanted to. Natsuki had thought all of this through, that is why she had such a comfortable house.

Shizuru was drawn by the glamorous colours and decoration of this room. It gave off a completely different environment compared to downstairs, but it worked just as well. She figured that this was creative, since too much of anything would eventually get boring. Natsuki walked Shizuru to the bed and sat her down. The bed was soft and Shizuru sunk into it a few inches as she sat down. The test subject longingly missed the softness and warmth of a bed and she only just noticed that, due to her lack of memories of how a bed once felt.

Seeing Shizuru's positive thoughtful expression, Natsuki felt a warm fuzzy feeling grow from her heart and spread through out her whole body in a second. Realising that she had forgotten to officially welcome Shizuru into her home, she spoke up. "Well um, this is my home which is also now temporarily yours. So welcome home." Natsuki said with as much tenderness as she possibly could. Shizuru responded with a grateful smile and willed herself not to let those tears break through the barrier of her eyes again. She had done enough crying for today.

Natsuki then took off her lab coat, placed it gently on the bed and made her way across the room towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get the bath started. You can sit there or roll on the bed, or whatever you want to do, just make yourself at home." She stuck her tongue out playfully making Shizuru's lips curve upwards more.

Walking into the bathroom, Natsuki kneeled down and turned the hot water tap on, evening it out with the cold water making the liquid in the tub, lukewarm._ 'It's probably been a while now since Shizuru had been able to even enter a house,' _She grinned to herself as she remembered Shizuru staring in awe at the place. _'It had definitely been the right decision to take her here. She seemed so…happy.' _Feeling the water reach her finger tips which were daggling at the edge of the bathtub, Natsuki stopped her rumination and turned the tap off. Just as she got up, she heard the bathroom door open and spun round. What she saw nearly made the hinges of her jaw break off. "S-s-shizuru?!"

The woman she was referring to was standing at the door way staring at her, with a straight face, unblinking red eyes, and she was absolutely naked. Clothe-less. Bare.

"W-w-whuh…" Natsuki stared wide eyed at the naked woman before her. "Why are you naked?!" She bellowed, failing to hide her blush.

"Ara," Shizuru started. "Why I do not believe anyone would wear their clothes into the shower." She pretended to be confused at Natsuki's cute little outburst.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. _'You've got to be kidding.' _She had to counter Shizuru and state a reasonable explanation for her sudden fit dammit. "Y-you could've at least waited for me to go outside?"

"Hm? So Natsuki wanted to see me undress outside of the bathroom then?" An eyebrow arched.

"WHAT?" Natsuki face palmed. "That wasn't what I meant…" She whined, face over heating.

'_Kawaii~' _Shizuru thought to herself and took a few steps towards the cute girl. "Natsuki did I make you mad?" Her eyes looked watery and she turned her head to the side. "Besides… this isn't the first time you've seen my body…" She said softly.

Noticing Shizuru got closer, Natsuki backed away a little more about to die from the heat. "T-That's not why—"

"Then it's because you find my body unattractive?" Shizuru sniffled.

Natsuki panicked at the sniffle. _'No! I promised I'd make her happy, not make her cry! Do something you idiot!' _"A-Ah-" She stuttered trying to think up an excuse.

'_Got you.' _"Then why is Natsuki so bothered?" Shizuru asked, stepping closer.

Natsuki couldn't handle the close proximity and stepped back nervously, without much thought about where to place her feet. "C-c-cuz…" She lost her footing and fell backwards into the tub with a splash. "Ah!"

Shizuru did her hardest to hide her amusement though feeling a little guilty since Natsuki had been so nice to her and all. But hey, she's a hematophian. She has an excuse not to control herself. _'Ara… perhaps I went a little too far.'_

Natsuki surfaced from the water and stood up; soaking wet. She said nothing but stared blankly at Shizuru. The older woman did _not_ seem the least bit upset. Natsuki sighed. _'She's such a drama queen.' _

Shizuru winked and stuck her tongue out. "Well, seeing as Natsuki is already wet… we could take a bath together."

Natsuki looked down at her own clothes then back up at Shizuru. _'Heh, her amusement comes from my reluctance. Can't fool a scientist, we're experts at deductions. No matter, two can play at this game.' _"Fine." She said simply.

Shizuru hid her surprise. _'Well that was easy…awww and I wanted to see Natsuki's cute expressions too.'_ Nonetheless, she was overjoyed at Natsuki's acceptance of this offer. In truth, she did all this to lighten up the previously darkened mood of both her and Natsuki, back at the lab. She had seen Natsuki try her best to cheer her up and it wouldn't have been fair if she kept up her sympathetic persona. Natsuki's efforts to lighten her day hadn't gone to waste, and she will show her that, by returning the favour. _'Thank you Natsuki.'_

* * *

Both women were now sitting at the opposite ends of the bath tub. Natsuki had her elbow propped up on the ledge of the tub and held her chin in her hand, making her cheek puff out ever so slightly. It was one of the most adorable faces she'd ever make, and Shizuru was there to witness it. Natsuki pouted and frowned as she stole a glance at Shizuru. Shizuru was smiling innocently at her and the younger girl grunted. They've been in the bath for ten minutes now and the awkwardness had died down a little. (She had made Shizuru cover her eyes and only allowed Shizuru to see again, once she had stepped into the shower, and the water and steam had concealed her body.)

Natsuki sighed, causing Shizuru to giggle at her cute display. Seeing as how her cell occupant had a genuine smile on her face, Natsuki couldn't help but to return it _'Ah forget it. I can't stay mad at this woman for long.' _Natsuki knew she loved it when Shizuru smiled. _'This is more I like it. I hated seeing her crying pitiable face. She's prettier when she smiles.'_ "See? This is a lot better than a disinfectant center now, isn't it?" She winked, knowing Shizuru would enjoy a proper bath she hasn't had in years.

"Indeed." Shizuru agreed with much gratitude. "Thank you Natsuki, really. For everything." She said with all her sincerity.

Natsuki blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's, it's nothing. I said I'd treat you as a woman right?"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki in astonishment. _'Does she REALISE how she could make any girl's heart melt at her words? Like really, how can she not realise the charm of the things she say sometimes.' _Her adoration for the biker scientist just kept growing.

They sat in comfortable silence for five more minutes before Natsuki noticed the holes in Shizuru's arms and remembered how Shizuru was strapped and bound to the chair earlier on in the lab. _'Punishment they say. Heh, more like an excuse to do further experimentation on her. Those bastards, just what do they do to her?' _She settled on asking the victim of those punishments, after some contemplation. "Ne, Shizuru?"

"Hm?" Came the response.

"Can you tell me? Can you tell me what they did do to you?"

Shizuru looked down at her arms and frowned a little as memories came flooding back into her.

Natsuki realised she had broken the comfort between them and instantly regretted it. "I…" She looked away. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have reminded you—"

"It's alright." Shizuru looked up and smiled. "You've given me so much to look forward to Natsuki, so much hope. To be with you… all this is nothing. I can handle it."

Natsuki was at a lost for words. Was she too touched to say anything? Hm.

"Lets see, umm" Shizuru began light heartedly with no hints of distress. "They sedate me when I'm experimented on, most of the time. So I don't know what goes on during those sessions. But I do know that when it's a punishment, they usually keep me awake so I could feel it when they stab the needles into my veins to inject serums into me, or draw up my blood for tests. When I'm punished, they normally take up more amount of my blood than needed to leave me weak and helpless. And the side effects of some of the serums vary from time to time. The one I had yesterday made my muscles constrain, causing my tear ducts to dry up, which is why I appeared to be crying blood when you saw me."

Natsuki looked absolutely puzzled. Then her expression turned to one of sorrow and sympathy.

"Oh, but they don't hurt much and I heal quickly, so there's nothing to worry about." Shizuru added, to quell Natsuki's disturbance.

"I don't know why they are doing this to you, but I'll find out why, and I'll put a stop to it. I promise." Natsuki was pained at the thought of knowing what they did to their test subject. Maybe she would've been better off, not knowing. No, she definitely made the right decision to ask. Now she has more of a reason to want to protect Shizuru.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, once again feeling the strong urge to cry into the girl's strong defined shoulder. "Thank you," She said. "But don't worry about me. There are others in the lab that have to go through worse everyday. I'm not the only one."

The azure haired girl felt rage creeping up her nerves. That laboratory, is inhumane. This is NOT the kind of place she signed up to work in. She hadn't become a scientist to selfishly harm people like that. She didn't understand why scientists couldn't just ask if they could take a blood sample, or perhaps be gentler when they do it; why they couldn't treat test subjects with more respect and provide acceptable accommodation. This is rubbish, and definitely not what she saw scientists as, in her childhood.

Natsuki stopped Shizuru, before she could go on about Nao. "It's fine. You've told me enough for today. I can wait until you're ready to tell me what happened between you and Nao."

Shizuru was surprisingly calm and carefree. "But I promised I'd tell you everything Natsuki, I trust you."

"I know." Natsuki smiled. "But just… I just want you to be happy today without a thought." She leaned forward and gave a stunned Shizuru, a hug. Shizuru opened her mouth slightly, in astonishment. She was speechless as Natsuki initiated a long firm, full-body hug, and the absence of clothes gave Shizuru the full sensation of Natsuki's warmth. She could directly feel Natsuki's sensitivity and compassion. Closing her eyes, she returned the much needed hug, and allowed her cooped up tears to flow freely. The tears weren't hurtful this time, but pleasant; knowing there truly was someone who cared. It was comforting. She was pulled out of her thoughts completely however, when she heard a low grumble.

Natsuki appeared to have heard it as well. She released the hug and looked down at her stomach. _'E-eh?' _She thought. The grumbling sounded again and she felt it this time. _'OH. MY. GOD. Why the hell is my stomach grumbling at a time like this? I mean I know I haven't eaten, but does it have complain to me while I'm hugging someone? Wow stomach, way to ruin the moment.' _

Shizuru couldn't contain herself and laughed out loud.

A real laugh. A clear, loud, light-hearted laugh. Just what Natsuki had wanted to hear. Natsuki laughed as well. _'On second thought, way to go, stomach.'_

"Well I think it's best I get out now. I need to get some food anyways." She grabbed a towel folded next to her on a towel rack and got up, wrapping herself in it and hoping she was quick enough for Shizuru to not see that much of her exposed body. She fought back a blush and stepped out. "Would you like anything?" She asked Shizuru, ignoring the fact that the person she addressed, wasn't human.

"I don't need ordinary food remember?" Shizuru teased. "Besides, I've already eaten… did Natsuki forget? She was delicious." Shizuru giggled as the shorter girl's face got redder.

"B-baka." Natsuki huffed. "I'll get you something anyways." She smiled and walked towards the exit of the bathroom.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out.

"Yes?"

"Does your lip still hurt?" Grimace slipped into the voice.

"If it still did, would I have been able to smile so much?" Natsuki stuck her tongue out and left.

Shizuru was left to be the judge of the answer to her question. She was still sorry for what she did, but she took Natsuki's word for it. "I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore." She sank lower into the warm water and allowed herself to get indulged in it. She fully enjoyed the way the water surrounded the pores of her skin; her skin absorbing the water's nutrients. A bath was most certainly more delectable than a disinfectant center, where you were just put into a human sized capsule and sprayed with chemicals that killed germs.

She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She could stay here forever.

* * *

Natsuki walked to the guest room bed and picked up the clothes she had gotten for herself from her room, which were laying next to another set of clothes for Shizuru. Putting on a plain white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she left the room and made her way towards the stairs, until she heard some shuffling coming from her own room. She stopped in her tracks and looked suspiciously at her room door. _'There's no one here but Shizuru and I. How can there possibly be sounds coming from my room… unless someone had broken in?' _Natsuki went back into the guest room to retrieve the stun gun on the table, which she had taken out from her coat pocket and headed back to the entrance of her room.

She stealthily placed her right ear against the door and listened. More shuffling. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki positioned her hand on the handle, twisted it slowly and prepared to kick it open. Bringing her right foot up to the door, she kicked with enough strength for it to fly open in an instant, but not so much force that it would break the wood. Her eyes bulged at what was in her room, and her jaw threatened to break off for the second time.

A half naked redhead was bent over, ass facing the door, pulling up a skirt. The very same red skirt that had been left in this very room, early this morning. Natsuki still had her gun held in place, but was too dumbfounded to move a muscle. After doing up her skirt, the flame haired girl turned round to greet the owner of the house. "Ah, it's you." She smirked deviously. "Hey hottie, did'ya miss me?" After a few seconds of Natsuki's lack of response, the intruder frowned.

Natsuki still had a gun pointed at her, and her hands were twitching with confusion, as did her eye. The other girl seemed the least bit affected and walked seductively over to Natsuki who was still shocked but kept her position. "You're quite boring when you don't respond." The red headed girl said with a bored face. Getting tired of the silence, she smirked and leaned in to successfully peck Natsuki on the lips.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she backed away with such speed that she nearly fell over. "W-w-what the hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, but was careful not to be too loud in fear of alerting Shizuru to Nao's presence.

Nao broke out in laughter and dried her eyes. "I came to get the clothes I left here of course. You were… amazing last night by the way." She teased mercilessly.

Natsuki went beet red and glared at the younger girl. "You've got what you wanted, now leave. You can't be here." She harshly informed Nao; gun still in place.

Nao's amused smirk turned a little darker. "I know why you say that. It's because _that woman_ is here."

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki pretended to be oblivious and heightened the gun so that it's leveled with Nao's head, to emphasise her point.

The wolf's smirk widened mockingly and she stepped forward making the gun touch her forehead, as if daring Natsuki to shoot her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She countered relentlessly. "Normally, I'd do _what _I want, _whenever _I want to, even if it's going in there to rip Fujino's head off. But fortunately for her I'm not strong enough as of yet. I still need to observe her longer to know what I'm up against, and you…" She backed an anxious Natsuki up against the wall and leaned in dangerously close, "Can help me do that."

"Never." Natsuki glared defiantly, only fueling Nao's amusement more.

"You don't have a choice, pup. You're marked, you're mine." The lycan morphian whispered.

Natsuki couldn't stop herself from trembling, nor could she resist the seductive wolf. _'Why the fuck, can't I push her away dammit? How dare she speak as though I'll betray Shizuru… I'd never…'_

Noticing the blunette's vulnerability surface, Nao smirked devilishly and slid her fingers slowly up Natsuki's arm. Reaching the tip, she pushed Natsuki's gun hand down with one finger and lowered it till it was at the taller girl's side, victoriously getting rid of the barrier between them that is Natsuki's arm, and pressing her body right up against the human girl.

Natsuki found that she was staring deeply down into amused, wolfish lime green eyes. She caught herself thinking how beautiful they were and mentally slapped herself. She focused by only thinking of the woman she wanted to protect and shook off the trance she was falling into. "I won't let you touch her." She whispered huskily.

This didn't seem to faze Nao one bit however. The read headed vixen fixed her eyes upon the wound on Natsuki's lower lip and narrowed her eye lids. She had no idea what she was getting so mad about. Why would she care if Natsuki was hurt? She didn't _care_ for the girl?... "Did she do that to you?" Nao asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"And that's your fault." Natsuki reflected harshly.

Nao felt a prodding at her heart. Guilt? No it can't be. She frowned a little. _'The fuck is this feeling?' _She composed herself and laughed cruelly. "Don't be so bitter. The fact that she took the warning and attacked you even though she was fond of you, just proves that she is unpredictable and that she can't be trusted. If she's hurt you once, who's to know she won't do it again? Will you still want to protect her when she's ripping out your arteries? She's danger to you and always will be. Think about it."

Natsuki hated that a part of her was actually considering Nao's point valid. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to believe it. _'Get it straight, don't let her get to you. Shizuru would never…' _Natsuki growled angrily.

Nao grinned. She knew she was getting to Natsuki, and enjoyed it. "But since I do agree that it was my fault you got that wound… let me make it up to you." In a flash, Natsuki's gun was taken out of her hand, tossed, and it slid half way across the room. The scientist was about to push the shorter girl away but Nao pressed up against her harder and held both her arms down in place, with her wolf-like strength.

"Let-me-go!" Natsuki struggled, but to no avail, so she stopped.

After the squirming faded, Nao leaned in slowly and licked at Natsuki's lower lip a few times, flicking her tongue back and forth. She let go of Natsuki after the procedure, and stepped back, giving the other girl some space. The navy haired girl weakly wiped her lip with her sleeve and glared at Nao, who just looked back at her with a stoic expression; neither amused or perturbed. "Relax, I won't do anything to your precious cell occupant today." Nao said nonchalantly.

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she found that her lip had stopped stinging. _'How did it recover so fast?'_ She took a look at Nao. _'It couldn't be… could it?' _She was about to speak, but was interrupted the second time, by the ringing of her door bell. "What the… they couldn't have found out so fast could they?" Afraid that it was someone from the lab, Natsuki motioned for Nao to be quiet and perked her head out the window to take a peek at who is was.

It didn't seem like it was anyone from the lab, but it wasn't safe to say that they were harmless either. They looked suspicious. She saw a few limousines parked in her drive-in, and a girl who was wearing a high school uniform trashily, stood outside her door. As she inspected her uninvited guest more closely, she gasped. _'Isn't that high school uniform from Lauren's school?!'_

At the same, she heard the door to the guest room creak open and a voice call out. "Natsuki? Do you have guests?"

Poor, poor Natsuki just wanted to bury herself in a hole at that very moment. _'This day just can't get any worse.'_

* * *

**I can't believe I actually finished this chapter. Yayyyy!**

**Okay, first of all, I'm sure many of you would've thought I died or something… since I haven't updated anything in almost a year. But a lot of things have happened, year 10 has gotten me busy with course work and shit, and we just found out my mum had cancer. So please please please, I beg for your forgiveness.**

**It's like, I had this chapter all played out in my mind, well, most of it, but it was hard to put into words, so I had a bit of a writer's block as well.**

**I have also started taking English creative writing courses so hurray, hopefully my writing got better. The first half of this chapter was written before I took the course, and the second half was written after. So if there's too much of a change in writing style, I apologise. **

**I know I've made all of you wait a long time and all, but I made this chapter the longest chapter I've ever written, so I could deliver more and hope to make up for the wait. I've also tried to improve my story skills, and by reading many awesome fics by many different authors, I've come up with some conclusions. **

**1)I lack of detail in my writing, where it's needed most and**

**2)I realised I kind of rushed the shiznat a little too much, and the relationship moves too quickly. So from here on, I decided to slow things down a bit, sorry if you get mad at me for this. But it's needed, in order to make the fic more believable.**

**I also apologise if you have forgotten most of the fic because of my incredibly late update, and needed to re-read it, before understanding what's going on in this chapter.**

**Now that I'm done with my sincere apologies and explanations and what not, I shall state that you will know bout Nao's and Shizuru's past a little more, later on in the fic, and I know this chapter is slow and does not contain that much action in it, but it is needed for the build up of tension. **

**Okay it's 5:45 am in the morning, so if there are any typos or errors, please let me know and I'll correct them.**

**I hope you guys liked the debut of Shizuru's and Nao's biggest love rival: Lauren Wayne. Yes, Natsuki's creepy ex.**

**And I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. **

**Ps. Okay okay, I know I added a little too much description for Natsuki's house… But god dammit I want that house T_T**

**All flames welcomed.**

**Ashley.**


End file.
